


Desaparecidos

by Exterminatorviolence



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Prison AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/pseuds/Exterminatorviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Joel did was maybe steal someone's identity in order to claim their gold stocks, he didn't have any money for his own. It really wasn't such a big deal. Yet here he was, serving twenty years in prison. It was all a huge joke, really. As was getting a new roommate. The kid was only twenty four, what could he possibly have done to land himself here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeels/gifts).



> So remember that other fic I'm supposed to be writing? Yeah...me too...it's coming, I promise. along with the second installment of 'Ray'. Promise. 
> 
> For somnophobia because I <3 her.

“What do you mean I’m getting a cellmate?” Joel wishes the question might have come out just a little more intimidatingly, but having bars in front of him diminished it.

“Look, Joel, there’s nothing I could do about it, okay?” The officer, Officer Burns, looked apologetically at Joel. “He’s kinda new. Been here for a week, knows Jones,”

Joel sighs, long and annoyed, “I fucking hate you. Who’s the guy anyway? It’s not Haywood is it?”

“No, he’s still in solitary. Will be for another two days. The kid’s nice, okay? He got along with Jones, didn’t he?” He throws a hopeful look at Joel.

“Anyone would get on with Jones if they shook their ass enough,” Joel scoffs. “Look at Gavin. When’s he getting here anyway?”

“Evening free time. Look, you’ll like him,” A crackle comes from the walkie-talkie that’s attached to Burnie’s belt.

“Haywood’s out of solitary. We need back up, over.”

“Look,” Burnie repeats. “If you have a problem with him come see me, kay?” He’s already out of earshot before Joel can even respond.

“Jesus Christ. Fuck this place.” He groans and climbs up to his bed, letting out a sigh and running a hand down his face. He didn't even understand why he was given time. All he did was maybe steal someone's identity in order to claim their gold stocks, he didn't have any money for his own. It really wasn't such a big deal. Yet here he was, serving twenty years in prison. It was all a huge joke, really.

\-----

Evening free time came and Joel found himself stalking to the courtyard with one of his best friends, Jack Pattillo.

“Jack, you don’t, you don’t understand. I've been here for four years and I've never had a roommate,” Joel’s arms were waving around as he talked.

“Joel,” Jack began, sounding very much like a father trying to calm his child down. “Having a roommate isn't the end of the world,”

“Yeah, pretty sure prison is the end of the world,” Grumbles Joel, and Jack chuckles. “And besides, you have Geoff as a roommate, he’s like one of the most chill guys here.”

“That’s true,” Jack agrees. “Wait till you meet Ray though. He’s a pretty chill guy too.”

Joel looks over at Jack. “You've met this kid too? He’s like, what, twenty four? What did he even do to get in here?”

“He held up a convenient store, shot the clerk. Caught him about two hours later, didn't have a car -- can’t even drive -- just chilling.” Jack shrugs. “No one knows why either...he just shrugs and goes, ‘YOLO right?’”

“He sounds like an idiot,” Joel mutters. They make their way outside and see Geoff and the rest of the crew hanging by the bleachers. Gavin, as usual, is draped over Michael who’s talking to, is that Ryan?

“Hey, guys,” Jack greets, clapping hands with Michael before sitting down on the bleachers next to Ryan, not looking at all surprised by the man’s presence.

“J-Roll!” Gavin greets, making Joel wince. “Heard you’re getting a roommate!”

“Ah, uh, hey Gavin. How about we don’t shout,” Replies Joel as he takes a seat on the bleachers next to Geoff. He turns to look at Ryan, “What’re you doing out of solitary? Burnie said you were supposed to be in there for another two days,”

Ryan’s eyes are sparkling with madness when he responds, “Oh, I have my ways. Don’t you worry about that.” Joel smiles a little uneasily back.

Gavin untangles himself from Michael and sits up. “Joel, how do you feel about finally getting a roommate?” He’s smiling and looks genuinely curious.

Joel shrugs. “I've never had a roommate before, so I can’t be sure. I heard he’s like twenty four though?”

Michael nods, “Killed a clerk. Weird kid, but he’s nice. Doesn't seem like he cares at all that he’s in prison.” He shrugs. “Geoff’s gone to get him.”  

“How do you know him?” Joel gets a pack of cigarettes out, and after a shove from Ryan, hands one over to him.

“I knew him before I was here. Lived in New York, met online through videos. Dude’s crazy good at video games, he would come over to Jersey to hang out with me,” He shrugs. “Not sure when he went wrong...He seemed like a good kid.”

Gavin pats Michael’s head. “Oh, Mi-Cool, it’s not your fault,”

Michael slaps Gavin’s hand away with a smile. “Fucking obviously. But he’s still my friend, so I don’t want you,” He points towards Joel. “to do anything weird. Or else I’ll stab you in the gums with a screwdriver, got it?”

Joel chuckles, cigarette hanging from his lips. “Got it, got it, Mogar,”

“Hey, cockbites.” Geoff calls, getting everyone’s attention. They all look over to see Geoff walking towards them, arm around the shoulders of a skinny kid with thick framed glasses, orange jumpsuit practically hanging off his shoulders. “This is Ray Narvaez Jr., newest prisoner here at this fine establishment,”

“Fine establishment my arse,” Gavin scoffs earning a laugh from the rest.

“Anyway,” Continues Geoff. “Ray has the, ahem, pleasure -- I use that term loosely -- to be the new cellmate of one Joel Heyman,” He gives Ray a little push towards the rest of the group. “I know you know Michael, the idiot next to him is Gavin,”

“Hi!” Gavin chirps, waving a hand. “If you need anything, I’m the one to ask. Me or Mi-Cool that is. We run the trade business in here.”

“That’s Jack,” Geoff points to the bearded man. “And that’s Ryan,” He motions the man next to Jack. “If you ever have a problem with anyone, they’re the ones to talk to about it.”

“Yeah, totally,” Jack nods. “If anyone messes with you, let us know.” Ray smiles at both of them.

“And that,” Geoff points to the last person. “That is Joel. He is your cellmate and gets along pretty well with all the guards here,”

“Hey,” Joel waves. He wasn't sure what he was expecting out of the kid, but he didn't think the kid would look like complete jailbait. This kid’s actually twenty four?

Ray waves, almost shrinking into his jumpsuit. “Hi. So is everyone at prison this nice?” He laughs.

“As if,” Michael scoffs, then smiles. “Hey, buddy. I've missed you,”

“Yeah well, I’m here now, aren't I?” He shrugs but accepts the hug that Michael gives him.

“What’re you doing going around killing clerks? Didn't think you were the type,” Michael sits back down, Ray taking the seat next to him.

“I went a little crazy I guess. After my dad left, then my mom went crazy, I was put in a lot of group homes. I didn't really get along with any of the kids so I stole a lot. Then I killed a cashier. Dude had it coming to him...He was dissing Xbox, man!” And seriously? This kid killed a dude for getting into a video game argument?

“Ray! We've talked about that. Not everyone is like you about video games. I thought you toned it down,” Michael shook his head.

“Wait,” Jack interrupts. “You,” He points at Michael. “Were giving advice to someone else on rage problems?” They all laugh.

“Believe it.” The redhead deadpans.

“What’d you do to get moved, kid?” Ryan asks around his cigarette.

Ray shrugs again. “Oh you know, a guy asked if I wanted protection, he ended up leaving with a broken arm.” Michael laughs. “I don’t need any protection, thank you very much,” He laughs with the rest of them.

Joel narrows his eyes at Ray, sure this kid didn't need any protection, but he was definitely trying too hard to come off as strong and independent. This kid was scared, and who wouldn't be after being placed in prison where literally everyone else was taller than him? Even Gavin held up some against him.

“So, you’re my cellmate?” Joel jumps slightly when he realizes Ray has sidled up to next to him.

“Uh, yeah,” He messes with his cigarette to give his hands something to do. Michael and Gavin are watching the exchange while the Gents are all focused on when the next riot is.

“What’d you do to get in here? I told my story, isn't it fair if I hear yours? Besides,” He adds as an afterthought. “We’re gonna be spending a lot of time together,”

Joel chuckles, “I stole someone’s identity for their stocks. It really wasn't a big deal,”

“You ruined a guy’s life!” Jack yells.

“Only because that guy was a dick.” Joel responds without missing a beat.

Ray leans his head against Joel’s shoulder, making the older look down at him in confusion. “Are you gonna protect me from all the other bad men?” He flutters his eyelashes up at him and smiles coyly.

“Thought you didn't need any protection? Left a guy with a broken arm and all,” Joel takes a drag off his cigarette.

“I did.” Ray agrees. “But maybe I still like someone protecting me.” And Lord, is this kid for real?

“Yeah?” Joel smirks. “Maybe we could work something out then.”

“Oi!” Gavin squawks. “Ray’s gonna get laid!” Michael smacks him on the head. “Oh, Ray, has anyone ever called you X-Ray?” Gavin asks, rubbing his head where Michael smacked him.

“Uh...No?” Ray says. “Has anyone ever called you...I dunno, fucking Vav?”

“Oh that’s genius, X-Ray! We’ll be X-Ray and Vav: Superheroes to Save the Day!” Gavin announces, and Ray laughs along with him.

“Gavin, you’re such a fucking idiot,” Michael sighs but accepts the kiss the Brit gives him.

“But I’m your idiot, right?” Gavin asks.

“Fucking obviously.” The redhead laughs.

Ray turns to Joel. “Are they always this lovey dovey?”

Joel nods. “Yeah. Gavin more so than Michael. It’s sweet really, they bring out the, er, best in each other,” He stubs out his cigarette and throws it.

An awkward moment of silence goes by before Ray sighs and leans himself over Joel’s lap, laughing at his surprised face. “So who’re the best guards here? If you know them all?”

Joel thinks for a moment. “Burnie’s pretty great, he doesn't really act like a guard, he seems to be friends with most of the guys here. Uh, there’s Chris who’s pretty new, seems kinda skittish and scared most of the time. He hangs out with Miles a lot, he’s the warden. He’s the most laid back warden ever, I’m surprised that he hasn’t been kicked out yet for being lenient.” He lights up another cigarette. “Then there’s Tim. He’s been here for a while, he’s pretty quiet, but he’s pretty chill. He protects this one prisoner like crazy,”

“Is that who Geoff pointed out on our way here?” Ray asks. Joel shrugs in response. “There was this guy, looked even skinnier than me, who was sitting in the cafeteria at a table by himself. Real greasy hair, looks like he could off himself any minute?”

“Uh, yeah. His name’s Conor.” Joel nods.

“Yeah!” Ray exclaims, lifting his hand up, almost hitting Joel in the face. “And the guard was hunched over him, like he was protecting him or something.”

Joel scoffs. “They were probably making out. They’re worse than Michael and Gavin, I swear.” He rolls his eyes. “Probably because Tim’s a guard...They don’t get much time together.”

“What? A guard and a prisoner? Is that not against like, the law or something?” Ray laughs.

“Probably. Doesn't seem to bother either of them, or Miles for that matter,”

“I bet you’d be a good kisser,” Ray licks his bottom lip and Joel chokes on his inhale of smoke.

“What?” He splutters.

“You heard me, big guy.” Ray winks then sits up and moves back over to Michael and Gavin and joining their conversation.

Joel makes noises at Jack until he turns around. “What?” Jack asks, looking amused.

“Did you hear him?!” Joel whisper shouts.

Jack laughs. “Yeah, it’s fine. He’s messing about with you. Lighten up, man, you’re gonna be spending a lot of time with him like he said.” He laughs again at Joel’s disgruntled look. “Hey, we’re playing poker, come play.” And yeah, Joel could definitely use something to take his mind off of Ray.

 


	2. Tour Guide Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and Ray go to meet guards. I apologize in advanced for who I decided to put first, my Bright Eyes was showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is more fun to write than others for some reason. Also, I should point out that while I've been arrested before, I've never been to any sort of jail or prison, so I obviously know almost nothing about them and I'm taking almost everything from other fics I've read and the game, "The Escapist"...So I've decided that an alternative title could be called: "The Most Laid Back Prison You've Ever Seen. Ever." Enjoy

To say Ray wasn't a little terrified was an understatement. Sure he may have killed a clerk, but he wasn't thinking then. He doesn't regret killing him, and maybe he should, but he’s kinda gone numb to the whole thing. Stayed numb when the cops came to collect him not even two miles out, and stayed numb through his trial.

The only time he was jolted out of his daze was when Mr. Muscles came up to him on his first day offering up his protection services. He was pissed that someone thought they could just have him like he was some prize, so he did the only thing he could think of: he broke the guy’s arm. He gave the others an example of what would happen if they tried to touch him. He didn't expect to be tackled by a guard and then transferred to a whole new establishment.

The man who got him, Geoff, seemed nice enough. He smiled at Ray like he was a son, and showed him the basic rooms of the prison. He laughed like he wasn't in prison, and it lifted something up from Ray’s shoulders. Geoff explained that his crew heard from the guards that he was coming in, and that Michael Jones knew him, so he was already accepted into the crew. A friend of one was a friend of all.

And oh, Michael was here. He remembered Michael from New Jersey, with some serious rage problems. It didn't surprise him that he somehow landed himself in prison. Maybe this place wasn't really so bad after all.

Introductions aside, Ray really only had eyes for his new cellmate. He turned his charm up to eleven, and slid into the seat next to him. It made him smile to see Joel so flustered, and it made him smile even more when Joel tried to return the flirtations.

He could see Joel playing poker with Jack, Ryan, and Geoff, or the ‘Gents’ as Gavin and Michael dubbed them.

“Wait, so Michael, what did you finally end up doing to get here?”  Ray asks, leaning his elbows on his knees.

Michael waves his arm in a dismissing manner. “I hijacked a car. A Lamborghini Murcielago Roadster. It was nice. I was angry at the time, so I took it for a little joyride...May have run over a few people, but it was fun nonetheless.”

Ray nodded his understanding. “What about you, Gavin?”

“Oh,” The Brit’s face fell slightly. “I was involved in a bank robbery gone wrong. Every man for themselves by the end, and I’m not the stealthiest person.” His face brightened again. “But it’s all good. I met my little Mi-Cool here, so I should be grateful, really.”

And okay, wait a minute. How could these guys be okay with the fact that they’re in prison? They all act like it’s nothing.

“Hey,” Ray starts. “So what’s the deal with Ryan?”

“Whataya mean?” Gavin asks.

“Like,” Ray waves his arm around. “Why’s he so...Creepy,”

They both laugh. “Oh, no, that’s just a gimmick...we think. He is pretty weird though. Got caught for dressing up a guy like a cow and forcing him in a hole for a whole year.” Michael says with wide eyes.

“What?”

“It’s true,” The Brit agrees. “He spends a lot of time in solitary, or rather he’s supposed to, but he always manages to get out somehow after two days. I don’t know how he does it, no one does, but he’s definitely put enough guys in the infirmary for all of us.”

“Really? What about Jack? Has he borderline killed people?”

Michael scoffs. “Oh, no. Jack’s a huge teddy bear. He intimidates people mostly, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen him actually hit someone. That’s Ryan’s forte normally.”

“Oh, so I’m just not gonna be with him alone, ever,” Ray says, Michael and Gavin both laughing. “So, uh, hey,” He starts. “How come you guys all seem fine?”

“What do you mean?” Gavin asks.

“Well...You know. You guys all seem like you’re happy to be here,”

“Well I don’t mind it,” Michael says, shrugging. “I met Gavin here so I’m happy about that, and once I met the other Gents, it stopped feeling like a prison, and more like a home I guess.”

“Yeah,” Gavin agrees, slinging an arm around the redhead’s neck. “Having friends here really makes it different. Friends who actually stay with you, unlike my bank friends.” He added the last part bitterly.

“Give it time, Ray. You’ll begin to fit it. And Joel’s a good guy, really, if just a little neurotic. But that’s just part of his charm. We think.” Michael laughs, Ray and Gavin joining in.

“Hey, Ray!” They turn their heads to look at Geoff who was smiling at them. “Joel said he’d take you to meet all the guards.”

“He did?”

“I did?”

“Yep!” Geoff says, full on smirking now. He lugs Joel up by his arm and pushes him towards the Lads. “Have fun!”

Ray shoots a nervous look to Michael who nods in encouragement for him to go. He awkwardly gets up and climbs down the bleachers to meet Joel at the bottom and realizes for the first time how much taller Joel actually is than him. He has to tilt his head up to look him in the eye properly.

“You’ll have a top time!” Gavin yells, giving a thumbs up to their retreating backs. Joel flips him off in return, their laughter practically ringing in his ears.

After they left the courtyard, Ray spoke up. “You don’t actually have to show me around, you know.”

Joel shrugs. “It’s fine, really. I don’t mind, you should probably meet Miles anyway,” Ray didn't bother to point out that he already met the Warden. They walked to the gym, with an awkward tension between them that Ray wanted to break, but didn't know how.

Walking into the gym, Ray’s hit with the smell of sweat and the sounds of clanging metal and swearing. The gym wasn't a place that was full of fond memories for Ray, and he couldn't count on his hands how many times he was beaten up in the locker room. He winces from the memory.

“Try not to look at anyone,” Joel says under his breath. Ray furrows his brow up at Joel and deliberately sets his face forward.

“Joel,” Someone greets them. He has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, and Ray can tell this guy probably lives in the gym. “And who’s this?” He practically leers down at Ray and licks his lips. "The name's Blaine."

“Fuck off, Gibson.” Joel growls. He slings an arm around Ray’s shoulders and pulls him close to him.

Blaine backs up, hands raised in surrender. “Touchy, touchy,” He smirks. “He is quite pretty though. Blushes like a virgin too.” He reaches a hand out, but is stopped by Joel’s hand gripping his wrist.

“Back. Off.” He snarls, gripping Blaine’s wrist tighter, making him wince. They stare each other down for a tense minute and Ray thinks a fight might break out, but a guard comes between them breaking them up.  

The guard has a beard, but nothing like Jack’s, and his brown hair is just peaking out from under his uniform hat. “Gibson, get back to your shift.”

Blaine scoffs and pulls his wrist from Joel’s grasp before stalking back to the other side of the gym, muttering something Ray couldn't catch.

"Hey, Tim," Joel greets and smiles clapping hands with the guard.

"Joel. And..?" He raises an eyebrow and looks at Ray.

"Ray, I’m new here, and J-Roll's new roomie," He grins and Tim laughs.

"Looks like someone picked up on Free's name for you," Tim jokes and Joel groans, wiping a hand over his face.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" Joel inquires. "Like guarding or whatever?"

Tim rolls his eyes. "It's patrolling, and I am,"

He scoffs, "Patrolling here when it just so happens to be Conor's shift here as well?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I traded for Chris' shift. Twitchy little thing doesn't even like patrolling here, I think I was doing him a favor."

Ray stayed quiet as they talked about other trivial things. He notices, with a jolt, that Joel's arm is still slung around his shoulders. He thinks about telling him, instead he decides on squirming out of the hold. When he tries though, Joel's arm tightens around his shoulders and he stills under the grip. Joel's attention stays on the conversation he's having, and Ray realizes with a huff that he isn't going anywhere.

He looks around the gym before spotting, who he presumes is Conor, being held up against one of the walls by Blaine. His hands are around Conor's throat whose face has a cracked lip and blood dripping down his chin. But he doesn't seem to be struggling at all.

"Uh..?" Ray starts. He points to Conor and Tim curses before running over there and pushing Blaine off of him.

"Dammit, Gibson! Get the fuck out of here. Fucking go to free time or something." He's busy checking over Conor's face, despite the latter trying to push him away.

Ray see's Tim's shoulders slump in a sigh, before turning and walking back to Joel and Ray.

"Sorry about that," Tim apologizes.

"It's no worry. You okay?" Joel aims the question towards Conor.

"Probably. I might have a cracked rib or too," He shrugs, but he's leaning heavily against Tim, eyes fluttering shut every other second. He’s just slightly taller than Ray.

Ray didn't expect the guy's voice to be so wavery, and he asks, "How come you weren't fighting back?"

He shrugs again. "What's the point when I know I’ll just lose? It’s all pointless really."

Ray opens his mouth to respond, before closing it again. He takes in Conor’s almost fragile appearance and can't help but ask, "What did you even do to get in here?"

Conor tenses and scowls at him. "What the fuck is it to you?"

Tim's arm which is wrapped around Conor's waist holding him up tightens and he winces. "Behave."

He scoffs, but his posture softens. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Infirmary?" Tim nods and they say their goodbyes before leaving the gym.

"I don’t mean to be rude,” Ray starts. “But that relationship is super fucked,” Joel sighs but nods in agreement. Ray coughs awkwardly. “So...Are you gonna move your arm?” He snickers when Joel flushes and hastily removes his arm.

They move out of the gym and Ray looks up at Joel, eyes sparkling. “So, where to next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hanukkah to people who celebrate it as I do!   
> Also as a side note, I absolutely adore cars and everything to do with cars and the one I put in is my favorite car ever. The Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 Roadster is a gorgeous car who's top speed is 210mph (330 km/h) and can hit 60 mph (100 km/h) in 3.4 seconds. Just a reference of how fast it is.


	3. Tour's Cut Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin fight, Ray gets high and talks happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I haven't died and it's only been like a month since I've updated this story. I'm not sure when Angels and Demons will be updated, but I have a bunch of chapters for stories that just need to be read over and edited. So, look out for something, I guess,

“You’re a fucking idiot!” Michael yells, wishing he had something to throw at Gavin.

“I’m the idiot?” Gavin spits back. “How the hell am I the idiot? You’re the one who asked for my advice!”

“Yeah,” Scoffs Michael. “I don’t know what I was thinking,”

“All I told you was that you should talk to someone else! Someone better than me because I know I’m rubbish at this kind of thing! That’s why I suggested Geoff. Jesus Christ,” He takes a deep breath. “You can’t just keep drinking away all your fucking problems.”

Michael crosses his arms. “It’s dealing with my problems. Makes me stronger.”

“I wouldn't really call that dealing. And that’s like the worst fucking advice I've ever heard in my life.”

“What would you even know about ‘dealing with problems’? You always run to Geoff and cry when something goes wrong,” Michael rolls his eyes.

Gavin scoffs, blinking back frustrated tears. “Yeah, well, if I ‘dealt’ with all my problems, I’d be dead. I could literally punch you right now. You’re such a fucking idiot, you have amazing friends who would listen to your problems and help you if you needed, but you’re so fucking hard headed that you can’t even see that!”

“I wouldn't be dead.” Michael settles on saying after a beat.

“That’s what you picked up on from this conversation?” Gavin narrows his eyes. “You’re a prick sometimes you know that? And sure, maybe you wouldn't be dead, but look where you are now.” Gavin walks out of the rec room.

Michael stares after him, jaw clenched. He notices everyone looking and narrows his eyes. “The fuck are all you looking at?!” They all quickly turn back to what they were doing, none of them wanting a fist in the face.

This isn't the first time Michael and Gavin have fought, and it definitely won’t be the last time. It’s normal though for lovers to fight, but sometimes Gavin wanted to just punch Michael in the face because he doesn't understand sometimes,and he doesn't listen to reason...He just wants Michael to listen.

\-----

Gavin, who’s lost in thought as he walks aimlessly around the prison, doesn't notice Geoff calling his name until he’s right in front of him.

“Hey, buddy, what’s up? I've called your name like three times,”

Gavin sighs, “Nothing, I just fought with Michael again,” He shrugs off the hand that Geoff tries to place on his shoulder. “He’s just being an asshole again. When I try to get some kind of sense into his head, he just changes the subject or ignores me. Sometimes I just wanna hit him in the head,”

“Sometimes we all want to hit someone in the head for some reason,” Geoff answers. “Just give him a little bit. He’ll calm down and see some reason like he normally does,”

The Brit lets out an annoyed huff. “But he always forgets in a fucking day. He’s an ignorant asshole who doesn't care about anyone else. I’m gonna fucking kill him,”

“We both know that’s not true, buddy. Sure, Michael’s hardheaded, but we can all be hardheaded. If you weren't so hardheaded, you probably wouldn't be with Michael still anyway,”

Gavin huffs out a laugh, “Yeah, I guess so...Could you talk to him though? He’s been feeling kind of down lately,” He rubs the back of his neck. “He probably doesn't wanna talk to me this week, so, like, just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid I guess.”

“Will do, I’ll talk to him. Even have Ryan hold him down if he doesn't want to listen to me.” Geoff pauses. “Are you gonna be okay?”

Gavin nods, “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m gonna go find Joel and Ray, see what they’re doing, maybe annoy them before finding Miles or something.”

Geoff laughs, loud, voice cracking and it makes Gavin smile. “You go do that, and tell Joel to not be a creep.”

\-----

Ray’s laughing, albeit a bit nervously, as he’s being dragged out of the Library by a scowling Joel.

“It wasn't my fault! I didn't think that book was actually gonna hit him!” Ray giggles again as they round a corner. “C’mon, you can’t be that mad! It was funny!”

Joel rolls his eyes. “It would've been funny if you didn't hit Gus in the head. Literally, anyone else would've been great. Even Miles wouldn't be mad if he got hit by a book, especially by a newbie,”

Ray snorts. They slow to a walk. “I’m sure he’s not gonna kill me. They can’t do that, right?”

“Ha, you’re so not funny, Ray. Seriously.”

“I know right, how did I not become a comedian?”

“Cause you killed someone...That normally ruins job opportunities for anyone.”

Ray laughs again, before fluttering his eyelashes, smile suddenly turning coy. “Thanks for saving me back there,”

Joel laughs nervously, taking his hand away from Ray’s arm. “Yeah, well, maybe if someone didn’t act so stupid, no one would need to save you,”

“Yeah, but you’d totally save me, right?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Hey,” Ray starts, leaning closer. “What would you do if I got on my knees right here?”

Joel blushes and backs up slightly. “Well, I would say don’t do that because there are other people walking around and that really doesn't sound like a great plan.” He checks his wrist for his non existent watch and then says, “Oh, shit, I should go, Jack is expecting me. We’ll finish the tour another time?” He doesn't wait for an answer before he’s almost running down the hall away from Ray.

Ray giggles a little and then walks away smiling to himself. He turns around and almost squeaks when he runs into Gavin.

“Hey! What’s up, man?” He smiles.

Gavin shakes off his surprise and smiles, then looks around confused. “Hey, where’s Joel? Thought you guys were taking the grand tour?”

Ray shrugs. “Eh, I flirted with him and he got all scared, went and said something about Jack needing him,” He laughed suddenly. “Oh, and I threw a book at Gus’ head and he hauled me out of the Library,”

“You threw a book at Officer Gus’ head? Dude that’s awesome! Did he swear at you in Spanish?”

“He did! Though they were just basic swear words. He didn't call my mom a donkey or anything fun,” Ray shrugs again. “Hey, does Joel always act so skittish when someone flirts with him?”

Gavin looks thoughtful for a second. “Nah, not normally. He’s actually pretty charming. You probably just caught him off guard. Wait a little while. he’ll come around.” Ray shrugs in response. “Did Joel show you the secret tile in the shower where we keep drugs?”

Ray’s face lights up in excitement and he adjusts his glasses. “No, you've gotta show me it. Could we light up?”

Gavin laughs, “Yeah, totally. You look like you’ll be fun high.”

\-----

Joel’s totally not freaking out. Seriously, he’s totally not freaking out. Just maybe slightly panicking and pacing back in forth in Jack’s cell, definitely not freaking out.

“Joel. You totally are freaking out, man.”

He spins around to face Jack. “I am not freaking out!”

Jack rolls his eyes and its up on his bed. “Yeah, but dude, so what, he flirts a little with you. Let the kid have his fun.”

“Flirting? That was not flirting. He asked what I would do if he got down on his knees. What the fuck, is that flirting now?”

“Okay, one, ew, never again. And two, last time I knew you were pretty flirty yourself. Suddenly, some kid turns his charm on you and you get all weak in the knees? C’mon, that’s not the Joel Heyman I know.”

“You’re right.” The older man suddenly says with determination. “I will totally charm him better.”

Jack laughs, “What, you gonna woo him?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna woo the shit out of him. Maybe not buy him flowers because well it’s prison, but I’m totally gonna woo his ass. I’m gonna go find him right now.”

“They’re all children.” Jack mumbles as Joel walks out of his cell.

Joel eventually finds Ray, and Gavin high in the bathroom. He can hear them laughing before he even gets to the bathroom. He curses Gavin for showing Ray their secret tile but he guesses it was inevitable really.

“Hey, guys,” Joel starts. Ray looks up at smiles. They’re both sitting against the wall passing a blunt back and forth.

“Joooeel, my hero. My ass is all wet,” Ray giggles and takes a long drag off of the blunt before handing it to Gavin and making grabby hands at Joel.

Joel chuckles and lifts Ray up and, Jesus this kid is seriously so light. Ray presses a sloppy kiss to Joel’s cheek and hangs limply in his grip.

“Jesus, kid, you gotta give me something here if I’m carrying you,”

“Carry me like a Princess, Mr. Knight,” Ray laughs at his own joke, as does Gavin who’s leaning on the wall, attempting to stand up.

Joel hefts an arm under Ray’s legs and manages to carry him bridal style. He turns his head to Gavin, “Thanks for uh, getting him high. I’ll see you later.” Gavin raises an arm to wave a goodbye shouting something about having a good honeymoon. Ray lifts his head to look at Gavin over Joel’s shoulder and blows him a kiss.

“How’d you know where to find me?” Ray asks as they get into the hallway.

“I could hear you and Gavin laughing about a mile away,” The elder rolls his eyes and readjusts his grip.

After a bit of silence, Ray speaks up again. “Hey, I’m hungry, can we go get food? Is there food here?”

“Yes, there is food here, and yes we can go get you some, Mr. I’m-High-As-A-Kite,” Joel mocks and they make their way to the cafeteria.

Ray scoffs, “Do you even get high Mr. Uptight?”

Joel shrugs, “I normally leave that to you younger kids. What’s your drug of choice? Black tar heroin?”

“I wish,” He laughs a little too loud and some other prisoners turned to look. “Just weed though...Or whatever someone has,”

“You’re gonna die this way, kid.” Joel shakes his head and sets the younger down on a bench. He goes to get him some food, but is stopped by a hand gripping his uniform. “You do realize you’ll need to let go of me if you want food,”

Ray shakes his head, “No, don’t want food anymore, wanna cuddle,” He pulls Joel closer by his uniform until he sits down.

Joel rolls his eyes, “If this is you high, I can’t even believe you drunk,”

“I don’t get drunk. Alcohol tastes gross. Too much pain and burning for a good payout of feeling nice,” Ray argues and feels Joel’s shoulders shake with laughter.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty four.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll fix you.”

 


	4. Shower Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, listen up!" Burnie's pacing up and down in front of the prisoners. "We have some big old state officials coming up to check this place out. That means no drugs, no fighting, Ryan: No putting people in holes, and for the love of God Conor and Tim no making out..."
> 
> A state checkup...What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weee, chapter. Another one is pretty much written, just gotta add some stuff. Also I wanna point out that I actually really like Blaine, but he's the only super buff guy I could think of.
> 
> Oh! And someone on tumblr angrily told me that I don't have a disclaimer, so uh, *insert disclaimer here*: I don't own anybody here, this never happened blah blah...

Miles is not going to survive the day. Not only did the state call saying they were coming for a ‘checkup’, but also that they heard  that he was being too lenient with the prisoners. So he’s going to die or get fired and then some mean Warden is going to come and make all the prisoners hate their life even more.

He’s a good Warden. He didn't think the prisoners were bad people, he ran a low security prison and none of the prisoners ever tried to escape because they were all comfortable here and that’s how he likes it.  

"Shit." He groans and covers his face with his hands.

\-----

At the next morning roll call, all the prisoners are called to line up.

"Okay, listen up!" Burnie's pacing up and down in front of the prisoners. "We have some big old state officials coming up to check this place out. That means no drugs, no fighting, Ryan: No putting people in holes, and for the love of God Conor and Tim no making out. The guards will be strict today and we will not hesitate to put your ass in solitary with Philips if you're misbehaving."

Ray's only half listening to Burnie's big speech and is instead trying to peek over other inmates to try and find Joel.

"Okay, that's all. Everyone go to free time." Burnie finishes and everyone mills out.

"Hey, you okay there, Ray?" A voice asks and Ray turns to see Jack.

"Yeah, totally. Do state officials come by often?"

The bigger man gives a shrug, "Not really. Once every couple of months or when they think Miles is being too lenient. Nothing to worry about though, just stick with us." Ray nods slightly absently, still looking for Joel. "If you're looking for Joel, he's in the courtyard smoking.”

“Uh, yeah, thanks. I’ll just, uh... ” He makes obscure gestures towards the courtyard. Jack laughs and nods, waving the younger off.

Burnie walks up to Jack, “So, could you make sure they don’t do anything stupid, like, oh I don’t know, throw a book at Gus when the officials come in?”

“Not too sure. I’m sure Joel won't let Ray throw another book at Gus." Jack chuckles. "You might wanna make sure Michael and Gav don't do anything, they were fighting last time I heard, and you know how their makeup sex is.”

"What!? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Burnie's still fuming and yelling obscenities as he quickly walks away, much to Jack's amusement.

\------

Joel is indeed smoking when Ray wanders out into the courtyard. He's leaning up against the prison wall, casually watching the other prisoners. Ray saunters up next to him, poking him in the side.

"Hey, smoking kills,"

Joel jumps and turns to glare at him. "Christ kid don't do that," He shakes his head. "We're all dying anyway, just me more than others,"

Ray drops the subject, and smiles instead. "So uh, big officials coming in today," Joel nods. "We could get into some trouble,"

Joel smirks. "You wanna throw another book at Gus?"

"What? Ha, no. Why is everyone obsessed with that?” Ray chuckles. "It wasn't like it was even a hard throw..."

“People don’t normally throw books at guards is all, especially not a new kid,”

Ray huffs. “Why do you keep calling me ‘kid’? I’m twenty four.” He crosses his arms over his chest.

“Please,” Joel scoffs and stomps his cigarette out. “Twenty four is still a kid,”

“Well how old are you?”

“So, I’m so fucking old,” He lights up another cigarette and takes a long drag.

Ray lets the subject drop. “So what do people do when the big official people come?”

Joel shrugs, “They normally just act like they’re in a normal high security prison. There’s no big fights, normally no one gets sent to solitary, and Tim doesn't have any conjugal visits with Conor.”

“Do the officials go everywhere? Like check all the cells and all that?” Ray’s rocking back and forth on his feet, a twinkle in his eyes that Joel doesn't notice.

“Not really. Miles just takes them around to the gym and library and all the other big rooms.” Joel glances out past the fence holding them in. Ray follows his line of sight and sees three black SUVs pull up. “Look’s like they’re here,” He turns towards the smaller man. “All the guards will be lined up for them. I gotta go find Geoff, he said something about making sure Ryan doesn't start a fight or something. You’ll be okay here?

Ray gives him a thumbs up. “Yep, I can take care of myself,” Joel narrows his eyes. “Seriously, I’m fine.”

“Okay, I’ll be back in ten minutes. If you need something, find Jack or Michael.”

“Yes, Joel.” Ray waves him off. He watches Joel go back inside and then turns back to look at the people getting out of the SUV’s. They’re all in suits and Miles is greeting them and introducing them to the guards. He hopes Miles doesn't get in trouble, the guy’s nice, even if he is a bit lenient at times.

He turns back around when he hears someone cry out. He sees Conor on the ground with Blaine standing over him. Ray sighs a little and wonders why Blaine always seems to need to beat someone up or be creepy in general. He still remembers the gym incident. He realizes after Blaine kicks Conor in the ribs that no one else is actually going to help the guy.

“Hey!” He shouts as he makes his way over to them. “The fuck do you think you’re doing?” And okay, maybe he should’ve gone to get Jack or something, but he’s pretty sure that by that time, Conor would either be dead or pretty close to it.  

Blaine stops and turns to look at Ray, smirking at him. “Oh, look, it’s virgin boy again. Where’s Joel? Not here to protect you?”

“I don’t need protection, thank you very much, asswipe.” Ray cracks his knuckles. He’s not afraid of people like Blaine, overly buff guys who think they need to prove something to everyone.

“Yeah, I’m sure you can,” Blaine laughs and kicks Conor again who rolls over holding his stomach. Ray clenches his fists.

"You're a real piece of shit, you know that?" He turns to look at Conor, walking over and crouching beside him. "Are you okay?"

Conor groans and spits out blood. "I'll be fine, I've gone through worse.”

Ray goes to respond, something along the lines of getting help when he's pulled back by the collar of his uniform. He goes to yell something at Blaine, but he’s cut off when a fist flies into his face.

“Goddammit,” Ray hisses. He falls on his back, the wind knocked out of him. He blinks a couple of a times, trying to get the stars in his vision to fade. He sees Blaine standing above him, probably getting ready to kick him, but Ray shoots his foot up, connecting it with Blaine’s crotch.

Ray spits out a wad of blood. He’s pretty sure his nose is bleeding and that he might have a cut somewhere on his face, but he’s too pissed off to actually care. Ray doesn’t make it a habit to get into fights, something just rubs him the wrong way when he see’s someone get beat up.

Blaine hulls Ray back up off the ground only to punch him in the face again. Ray swears under his breath and throws a hand out blindly, connecting it to Blaine's jaw, causing him to let go of his collar. Ray's vision is fading a little now and he has blood and dirt on his face. He throws another punch to Blaine who easily dodges it and tackles him to the ground.

Ray spits and tries to get the bigger man off of him, but Blaine has him pinned and punches him. His face goes to the side, glasses flying off in the process. He braces himself for another hit but the weight is suddenly pulled off of him and he's being dragged up too.

He can barely make out the image of Burnie and Jack holding Blaine back and he lulls his head back to look at who he's leaning against. He squints his eyes and assumes it's Joel by the fly-away hair he sees.

"I'm gone for ten minutes," Joel sighs and picks up Ray's limp body.

"I was fine," Ray tries to protest as he's lifted up. "Was kicking his ass,"

Joel snorts. "You were not. You're lucky we got here when we did."

"Where we going?" Ray gives up on trying to look around and leans his head against Joel's shoulder.

"Well not the infirmary, the officials are there. We're going to the showers to get you cleaned up," Joel shifts his arms to get a better grip on the Puerto Rican. "You're such a fucking idiot." He shakes his head.

\-----

Ray’s going in and out of consciousness when he and Joel get to a shower cubicle, and he’s positive that he can’t stand on his own. When Joel sets him down, he sways slightly and leans heavily on the older man.

“M’sorry you have to take care of me,” Ray slurs.

“It’s fine, really, I’m more concerned that you may actually never stop bleeding. Damn, kid,” Joel’s brushing Ray’s hair from his face to get a better look at the cut on his forehead. Ray’s eyes flutter. “C’mon, sit on the floor.” They both gracelessly slide to the floor.

Ray leans his head back against the tiled wall. “Last time I was beat up I didn't have a hot guy clean me up afterwards,”

“No? Hard to believe,” Joel chuckles. He manages to get Ray’s uniform shirt up and off his torso. “Unless you want your pants wet, you gotta help me out here,”

The younger groans but nonetheless wiggles out of his pants. “All I taste is metal,” He complains He grimaces and spits out a mouthful of blood.

“Well, when you pick a fight with someone twice your fucking size, that tends to happen,” He tosses Ray’s clothes to side so they won’t get wet.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Ray starts. “I don’t wanna be the only one naked here, man,” He winks at Joel, and even with blood dripping down his face, he still manages to somehow look damn charming.

Joel rolls his eyes at him but relents and strips off his own shirt and pants as well, kneeling back down onto the floor in front of Ray. “There, happy?”

Ray’s eyes sweep down Joel’s body, back up to his face, and the corner of his lips tilt upwards. His tongue sweeps over his bottom lip quickly before he leans his head back against the shower walls and sighs. “Very.”

“Can you go five minutes without being suggestive?” Joel asks, rolling his eyes. He reaches over and turns the shower head on, warm water landing on skin. Ray sighs again and makes a small noise of happiness. Joel very pointedly thought that it wasn't adorable.

Joel takes his time trying to clean Ray’s face with the washcloth, and apologizes every time Ray winces, and by the time he’s done, the washcloth is a light pink color. He drops it onto the floor, wincing at the wet plop noise it makes.

“Has it been five minutes?” Ray asks suddenly, his face still being held still by one of Joel’s hands.

“What?” Joel gives him a confused look.

Ray rolls his eyes, amused. “Has it been five minutes?” He repeats.

“Uh, yes? I think it’s been like, ten,” Joel still isn't quite getting the picture.

“So the answer is yes,” He smiles, smug. “I feel like I should get a prize considering how long I went without being ‘suggestive’,” He looks thoughtful. “You should like, kiss me or something,” He shrugs his shoulders lazily. “Just putting that out there,”

“What, being in the shower with someone else isn't enough for you?” Joel smirks back easily. And oh, okay, this is new.

“C’mon,” Ray whispers, eyes focused on Joel’s mouth now. “Don’t pretend you d --” He’s cut off by Joel’s mouth covering his own, and fucking finally. Ray doesn't miss a beat, lifting his arms to wrap around the Joel’s neck, trying to pull him closer in their awkward position.

Joel breaks away from Ray, leaning his forehead against the younger. “This really isn't the place to do this,”

“Why not? No one’s gonna come in. And all the state officials are touring somewhere else,”

“Just, come on, wouldn't it be nicer if I fucked you in an actual bed?” Joel stands and helps Ray up. He opens his mouth to say something else, but Ray, with surprising strength, pushes him up against the wall, kissing him hard.

“Or you could fuck me here,” Ray presses his body flush against Joel’s. “C’mon, quick before all the suit heads get here,”

Joel chuckles, “You got a public kink I should know about or something?”

“No,” Ray shakes his head. “Just wanna get fucked, now come on,” He grinds his hard cock against Joel’s hip. “Wanted you to the moment I saw you,” He pulls Joel down to kiss him again.

Joel grins into the kiss and turns them so Ray is against the slick tiles. He trails kisses and bites down Ray’s neck, grinning at the noises he’s emitting. A leg wraps around his waist impatiently. Joel gets the hint and lifts Ray up, slamming his back against the tiles.

“Don’t gotta -- shit -- don’t gotta prep me,” Ray breathes out.

“No?” Joel quirks an eyebrow. “Did you plan this or something?”

“Definitely not, just an optimist,” Ray’s laugh stutters off into a moan. “Now, for the love of God, get your fucking dick in my ass before I kill you,”

“If I knew you were gonna be so pushy, I would've gagged you,” Instead he settles for quieting the younger with a kiss as he lines his cock up, not pressing in, just rubbing against Ray’s hole.

Ray squeaks and tries to push his hips down, only to be stopped by Joel’s large hands holding his waist in place. “Don’t be a tease,” He whines.

Joel sucks on Ray’s neck, leaving a bruise he knows Ray won’t be able to cover. “You shouldn't be such a slut,” He whispers, hot and dark. The younger whimpers and bites down on his swollen lip. But finally, finally, Joel pushes in, still slow and teasing, but Ray moans and grips onto Joel’s shoulders.

“Jesus,” Joel groans, resting his forehead against Ray’s. “You’re so tight,”

“Thanks, man, means a lot,” Ray quips, chuckle quickly turning into a whimper when Joel thrusts up hard. “Shit,” They settle into a quick rhythm, Ray’s whimpers echoing throughout the shower block. He knew he wasn't going to last long, not with Joel’s cock bumping up against his prostate on every thrust. He whines and twists to get his hand down to his own cock.

“Fucking whore,” Joel growls into his ear. He chuckles darkly when he hears Ray’s breath hitch. “You gonna cum?”

Ray nods desperately. “Christ.” He whimpers out. It doesn't even take three strokes until Ray’s spilling onto Joel’s stomach with a shout.

“God, you’re fucking gorgeous.” Joel says, kissing Ray’s lax mouth and groaning as he cums inside Ray.

They stay there, breathing heavily for a few minutes, both blissed out in a post orgasmic haze. Joel kisses him gently, bringing them both back down to reality. And not a moment too soon either, because they hear a cough from behind them.

Ray breaks the kiss and looks up and over Joel’s shoulder, face flushing when he see’s Miles and the state officials looking at them. So Ray does what he does best, he flashes them a smile. “‘Sup?”

Joel bites down onto Ray’s shoulder to muffle his laughter. They slowly untangle from each other until they’re both standing and looking at the group of visitors. They all look more or less amused, except for one guy in a cardigan, blushing almost as hard as Ray and averting his eyes.

“Don’t worry,” Joel drawls as he and Ray start to put their uniforms back on, uncaring that they’re both pretty wet by now. “We were just on our way out. C’mon, Ray.” He pulls Ray out of the shower block, winking at the officials on the way out, Miles’ nervous laughter following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love reading comments and hearing suggestions for future events, so don't be shy!   
> Follow me on tumblr! Exterminatorviolence.tumblr.com


	5. Psychopath Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One psychopath was bad enough, but two in the same room? Well...That's death, surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, woo! I have an outline for the next chapter too, so, maybe it'll be up soon? I have a lot of final tests and the SATs to take, but I'll try to keep this updated.

Miles is definitely surprised when he gets a call the next week from his superior telling him that everything was all sorted out and that he was very impressed with the establishment that Miles is currently running. He’s too shocked to say anything so he just nodded, even though his superior couldn't actually see him through the phone and hung up silently.

He let’s out a breath and leans back in his chair, head tilted back looking at the ceiling. He’s not sure why he wasn't fired on the spot as soon as they all walked into the shower block just to see Joel and Ray having sex up against the wall. He doesn't need to worry about punishment too much though, he’s sure Burnie would talk to Joel about proper behavior. Or just laugh with him about it. Either one was fine really.

For once, he could actually relax. Ryan wasn't getting into any fights and there was only two new prisoners coming in today. The only thing that made the niggling in the back of his head spike was the terrifying thought of Philips getting out of solitary confinement and setting the cafeteria on fire...Again. There hasn't been any incidents in the recent months, so it makes sense that Miles is stressing even more about it. Right? He isn't just paranoid, he swears.

Miles’ peace is interrupted when Chris pokes his head into his office. “Uh, hey, there’s an issue that’s arisen in the cafeteria,”

The Warden groans and looks at his watch. “It’s only eleven thirty...Ryan can’t be in a fight yet,”

Chris swallows and licks his lips nervously. “Uh, no, it does involve him though. And also, uh, maybe Trevor?”

Speak of the fucking devil and he will appear. “Trevor?” Miles stands up. “Trevor’s not allowed out of solitary!”

“He uh, heard about the new prisoners and he wanted to see them...I tried to tell him that they weren't coming in till noon, but he got all upset, and well, you know how he gets when he’s upset; start’s yelling about his mom and Canada and then Ryan came up trying to defend me, which was very nice of him -- just, just come see, please. None of the other guards wanna go near him.” Chris ends his rambling with a pleading look.

Miles sighs, he knew this wasn't going to be an easy day. He never has easy days. He walks out the door with Chris, who keeps apologizing the whole way to the cafeteria.

\-----

Everyone in the cafeteria is silent as they watch the two mad men in the center stare each other down. The Lads and Gents are standing in a corner watching Ryan with nervous eyes. Joel’s mostly blocking Ray’s body from the fight, but the younger is peeking out around him to watch. From across the room he can see Tim shielding Conor in the same way.

He looks up at Joel. “So who’s the other guy?”

“That’s Trevor Philips,” Joel responds without taking his eyes off of the psychotic pair. “He’s crazy. Certifiably crazy. He used to pull off heists with these two other guys but a witness at a bank ID’d him and he went down. He spends all his time in Solitary after an...incident. He’s only been here for about a year, so Ryan and Gav have never seen him,”

“You can’t just start yelling at a guard! I don’t know how they do it up in Canada, but here, it’s fucking different!” Ryan yells, fists clenching and unclenching. Joel, Geoff and Jack wince at the Canada jab.

“Oh my God, Ryan’s gonna die,” Geoff whispers and Michael nods in agreement.

The red head turns to Ray, “He’s from Canada obviously, but he get’s so pissed if anyone ever mentions his accent or something. There used to be this guy here, Johnny, who got all upset at him and got right in his face, and the fucking psychopath slammed him to the ground and curb stomped his head in,” He adds as an afterthought: “He’s dead now.”

“He set the cafeteria on fire after that in a rage.” Jack adds.

“It’s a faint fucking accent, you can hardly tell!” Trevor practically growls out.

Ryan scoffs. “You can’t even be that tough. You spend all your time in solitary and only now you come out? Didn’t you hear? There’s a new psychopath here!”

Ray swallows hard. “Are we gonna do anything if fists start flying around?”

“Chris went to get Miles.” Gavin says.

Jack shakes his head. “Won’t stop Trevor.”

“Well we can’t just let Ryan get his ass kicked!” Ray whisper shouts.

Michael glares at his friend, “Do _you_ wanna die?” Ray bites his lip and looks back at Ryan nervously.

Trevor bitterly laughs, “Oh, sweeeetheart, you really don’t want to see how psychotic I can get,”

“Well so far you haven’t even made a move yet!” Ryan goads. “C’mon, you Canadian motherfucker!”

There’s a beat of silence that’s deafening, and Ray’s holding his breath. The penny drops when Trevor shouts and charges at Ryan, flinging practically a knockout punch that has the latter falling backwards.

“What the fuck did you just say about my mother?! Huh? Or do you have any other mother jokes? Cause I’d love to hear them!” Trevor’s shouting over Ryan’s body.

Ryan sways when he gets up, but seems fine otherwise. He gets a couple good hits in on Trevor, but the latter seems completely unaffected by them. No one outside of the pair has made any moves, everyone too terrified to even cough.

When Trevor actually manages to slam Ryan into the ground and keep him there, Joel has to hold Ray back from going to help his friend. They’re all scared that Ryan might actually get killed when he doesn't get up from the ground, knocked out cold.

“Hey, Philips!” Everyone looks over to see Chris and Miles standing in the doorway. Trevor’s whole demeanor changes to relaxed, almost condescending. It unnerves Ray who hides behind Joel just a little more.

“Oh, hel _looo_ ladies,” Trevor drawls, and strolls forward. “Miles, haven’t seen your face in a while, no one ever comes and visits me in lonely ol’ solitary,”  His voice goes up and down in a sing song like pitch.

“Trevor,” Miles says, calmly like he’s trying to talk down a child. “You know you’re not supposed to be out of solitary,”

Trevor shrugs, “What can I say? Got excited about our new friends coming to play today. Heard they were from my territory on the outside world and I just couldn’t help myself. Your little friend,” He nods to Chris. “Told me that they weren’t getting here till noon, so I thought I’d waste some time down here when some guy gets in my face,” His voice lowers to a growl. “And we all know what happens to people who do that. Don’t we.”

Jack and Geoff manage to drag Ryan out of the way and are trying to get him to come back to consciousness.

“You fucking idiot,” Geoff whispers when Ryan starts to blink his eyes open again. “We told you not too, you just had to not fucking listen and almost get yourself killed by the most psychotic man in this fucking prison!”

“We don’t want any trouble,” Miles says, hands up, glancing warily at a guard who’s trying to get behind Trevor.

Ray looks confused at the guard, “I didn't meet him,”

“You don’t wanna meet him,” Michael says to him. “That’s Officer Weston, fucking idiotic waste of space. Man I hope he dies here,”

“No one ever wants any trouble!” Trevor suddenly shouts, making everyone jump. “That’s the problem! No one wants to live!” He turns around and kicks a foot into Officer Weston’s stomach. “Oh, you know how much I hate being sneaked up on,”

“You motherfucking maniac,” Haines’ groans, holding his stomach, laying on the ground.

 “Oh, I’m sorry,” Trevor leans over to look Weston’s in the face. “It’s not technically fucking if you do not penetrate. Why, you want me to fuck you, cowboy? Huh?” Trevor’s voice lowers further. “C’mon, cowboy, take off your pants.” When Weston’s doesn't move, he shouts. “Get them off!”

“T!” A new voice shouts. Trevor seems to freeze and he turns to the cafeteria doors.

“M?” He near whispers and the guy, M, smiles a little. Ray’s looking between the two guys, worried that another fight’s gonna break out and they’re gonna have worse problems that an unconscious Ryan and a shower sex scandal. Joel seems just as tense as he is and Ray squeezes his hand, smiling when he feels a squeeze in return.

“T, what the hell are you doin’?” The man has a stern look on his face now.

“I, they were making fun of my ma, and so what if I’m from Canada?” When Trevor gets close to the other man he stops. “What’re you doing here? I thought you was gonna lay low while I was here.”

M shrugs, “Ah, you know me, Trev, could never stay away from a good jewelry heist. Now c’mon, let’s stop scaring everyone, huh?” Trevor nods and follows him out of the cafeteria, talking animatedly as if there weren't two near unconscious people behind him.

Geoff and Jack are holding Ryan up, saying something about taking him to the infirmary. Ray’s still watching Michael and Trevor walk away until they turn a corner and disappear. He looks to Joel.

“So...What the fuck actually happened? This seriously psychopathic guys almost kills Ryan, then almost kills a guard, then what...Some other guy comes over and he just, deflates?”

“That sounds about right,” Joel sighs and rubs a hand down his face. “Man, I didn't even think that guy was real the way Trevor would talk about him...Like he was the only thing good in the world.”

“How do you know Trevor anyway if he’s spent all his time down in solitary?”

“He used to be his old roommate,” Michael answers for Joel.

Ray’s eyes go wide, “What? I thought you said you didn't have a roommate before me,”

“I don’t like to talk about it.” Is all Joel says. “I’m gonna go and see how Ryan’s doing. I’ll see you later.” He leans down to give a kiss to Ray before leaving.

Michael nudges Ray’s shoulder after Joel leaves. “So? What’s it like being all buddy buddy with Joel?”

“Yeah,” Gavin adds. “I hear he’s great in bed," He winks suggestively.

Ray’s face flushes hotly. “We weren't in bed -” He starts.

“No it was in the showers!” Michael laughs, Gavin soon joining in.

“Shut, shut up!” Ray stutters. “And by the way it was fucking fantastic,”

“What did the officials say when they saw you guys?” Gavin asks.

Ray shrugs. “Nothing actually. I saw them first and made a stupid comment and then we got dressed and left. Miles looked terrified, and one of the officials was blushing so hard, man. It was great actually,” He eyes Burnie looking at them. “I’m pretty sure though that I’m supposed to get an earful from one of the officers. I think Burnie might just yell at Joel though,”

“Burnie’s not normally one to yell at newbies,” Michael dismisses. “So why’d you get into a fight with Blaine anyway? Did you actually think you could beat him?”

“I wasn't really thinking, but Blaine kinda rubs me the wrong way anyway. He got all up in my face when I was touring with Joel and then I saw him beating up Conor and it pissed me off,” Ray explains.

Gavin makes a face. “That creep who sleeps with one of the guards?”

A voice behind them speaks, “Yeah, that creep who sleeps with the guard,”  Ray turns to find Conor standing behind them, his left arm in a sling. “For the record though, we don’t normally sleep together,”

“Uh, yeah, no offense man, I’m real sorry,” Gavin says, flustered.

Conor shrugs him off. “It’s fine,” He turns to Ray. “I just, uh, wanted to come by and say thanks for, you know, trying to stop Blaine from kicking my ass...Even though, you kinda got your ass kicked in the process,”

Ray laughs. “Yeah, it was no problem, seriously. Sorry about your arm,”

“I've had worse. I should probably go though, Tim will think I’m getting stabbed again or something. Bye.” He waves with his good arm and leaves.

Michael rolls his eyes at Gavin when Conor leaves. “You fucking idiot,”

Gavin makes an indignant noise. “I didn't know he was gonna be right behind us!”

“Nice one, Gav,” Ray laughs. “Has he actually gotten stabbed before?”

“Yeah, once, it was actually by Trevor,” Michael says. He makes a thoughtful face. “I’m kinda surprised that he didn't come for you, Ray. He has this weird thing for newbies,”

“Thanks, yeah, that doesn't make me nervous to sleep or anything,” Ray rolls his eyes. “But, guys, seriously, that crazy guy was Joel’s roommate?”

“For like a two or three weeks maybe, then he got sent to permanent solitary. He only ever talks about it to Jack or Geoff, so no one really asks him about it,” Michael explains.

“How did he even survive with him for a few weeks?” Gavin asks. “We all saw the crazy guy, he nearly killed Ryan, how come Joel got away?”

“Maybe it’s ‘cause Joel didn't make fun of the guy,” Ray points out. “Would he really have killed Ryan if Miles hadn't come back?”

Michael lets out a long breath. “I’m gonna be honest...Probably. I've seen him go crazy before and it’s terrifying --”

“But,” Gavin interrupts. “Let’s be grateful that Miles came when he did. So can we not talk about the creepy guy anymore? Please?”

“Yeah, sure Gav,” Michael responds, planting a kiss on his cheek. “So,” He looks back to Ray. “You and Joel gonna have sex again?”

Ray flushes. “I hate all of you.”

\-----

Joel’s biting his thumbnail down to the quick, watching as a doctor checks over Ryan. He would be smoking, but apparently, that's not allowed in the infirmary. Jack is sitting next to Ryan listening as the doctor gives him instructions on how to take care of a concussion.

“What do you mean you guys had sex?” Geoff hisses to Joel. They’re sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

“Exactly that, Geoff,” Joel snaps back. He knew telling Geoff wasn't going to go well, but he didn't expect Geoff to freak out. “It wasn't even anything big,”

Geoff leans his head back against the wall. “Are you guys, like a thing now or something?”

“I think…? Ray seems to think so at least, and I guess I’m not, like, opposed to it or anything,” Joel shrugs.

“You do know this is prison and not high school right?” Geoff laughs.

Joel ignores him stands up. “I’m gonna go back to tell the others that Ryan’s gonna be okay,”

Geoff nods in acknowledgement. “Cool deal, make sure you don’t have any sex with someone in the showers again.”

“Ha, ha you’re so _not_ funny.” Joel says and he leaves the infirmary.

Joel takes a deep breath when he closes the door to the infirmary. He’s been avoiding almost all of the guards, mostly Burnie, because as much as he knows he won’t get in trouble for what happened in the shower block, he’s still rather not have to go through the humiliation of discussing it again.

He’s almost positive he’s made it back to the cafeteria safely without running into any guards, but almost out of nowhere Miles pops up from around a corner with Tim behind him.

“Joel!” Miles greets, smiling. “Just the man I was looking for,”

Joel smiles awkwardly and shakes the hand Miles holds out. “Oh! Uh, hey, Miles and uh, Officer Kasher,”

“Okay, so Joel, Officer Burns is busy training some rookies we have coming in, and, uh,” Miles’ face flushes slightly. “I don’t really feel...Comfortable talking about what happened a few days ago, so, I've brought Officer Kasher here to talk to you.” The Warden takes a step back. “I’ll just be in my office if anyone needs anything else.”

Joel watches Miles turn the corner and leave before turning back to Tim. “So...He couldn't find Burnie so he sent you?”  

Tim laughs. “Yeah, didn't make much sense to me either. I tried to tell Miles to get someone else, yet, here I am,” A beat goes by. “So, I don’t actually want to hear about your shower sex either, so can we just pretend that I berated you?”

“Yeah, that sounds great actually. Hey, how’s Conor?” Joel asks.

Tim shrugs. “His left arm’s broken, and some of his ribs are still healing,” He sighs. “But hey, at least he didn’t get stabbed again when Trevor got out,” He checks his watch. “I actually have to get going, Chris said he wants to trade gym shifts again. See ya.”

Joel waves goodbye. His fingers are itching for a cigarette, and he hastily pulls one out of his crumpled box. Joel isn't entirely sure why he can’t manage to catch a break from people talking to him; all he really wants to do is smoke in some semblance in silence, but no, Joel’s been cursed to always have people on him about something.

“Joel-io,” Someone tries to jump onto his back. “Yeah...That nickname doesn't really work well, sorry,” Arms wrap around his neck. “Hi,”

“Hey, Ray,” Joel responds, smiling.

Ray crinkles his face at the smell of smoke. “You really should stop that you know,”

The older man sighs. “There’s a lot of things I should stop doing,”

“Yeah, but if you smoke, I won’t wanna kiss you,” Ray rests his head on Joel’s shoulder.

Joel snorts. “Yeah, okay,” To prove his point, he turns his head and plants a kiss onto Ray’s lips. “See?”

“Hmm, yeah, I guess,” Ray’s arms tighten around Joel’s neck as he shifts himself. “You wanna go back to the shower and create another scandal?”

“Maybe not the shower again, but the library is free game.” Joel responds, stubbing his cigarette out.

Ray moans, softly. “Okay, yeah, let’s go, Mr. Heyman.” And Jesus Christ, Joel is going to be sent to solitary because of this kid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos make my heart warm, so feel free to leave them!  
> Follow me on tumblr: ExterminatorViolence.tumblr.com
> 
> Is this ship dead? I know before I said I would keep writing Joelay even though Ray left, but it's still nice to know if anyone reads the ship anymore. Thanks!


	6. Group Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Dan Gruchy! Kinda!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter than other chapters, that's my bad, but things are starting to kick off! All mistakes are my own, and I apologize. Feel free to yell at me about late updates. 
> 
> Oh! And hooray for the end of school :D

There’s this feeling, sometimes, that goes through Ray; this cold feeling that sweeps through his stomach and sends shivers down his spine. Maybe it’s just being in prison, or maybe it’s from the fight that happened three days ago, but Ray has a feeling that something is about to go horribly, horribly wrong.

He explains the feeling to Michael who just shrugs him off with a wave of his hand. “Don’t worry about it, man,” He says. “You’re probably just getting used to being here is all,”

“Yeah…Maybe…” Ray trails off. He changes the subject, “So, everything work out between you and Gav?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Gavin was just being oversensitive again is all,” 

Ray makes a face. “Really? It sounded like you were being an asshole again,”

Michael says. “I’m always an asshole. Gavin just...He just gets...Upset sometimes. About what happened at the bank robbery that went wrong, and about his life, I guess. I don’t understand really, but I do try to understand. I’ve just, never been one to be so in tapped with my ‘inner soul’ or whatever,” He shrugs.

“Don’t you try to, you know, talk to him about it? It seems like that whenever he tries to bring it up, you just dodge around it,” Ray sighs. “I dunno, man, I don’t really want to get between you guys and whatever it is you got going on, I just...I hope you guys work it out.” He stands and wipes off his pants. “I gotta go. I told Joel I’d meet him at the rec room. He wants to show me the cleaning closet.” He winks at Michael and leaves the cell.

Michael laughs and waves his friend off before sighing and falling backwards onto his bed. He knows he’s not always the best boyfriend, or even friend, but for Gavin, he would try to be better. He sighs. He needs to go find Gavin.

He finds Gavin in the library talking to Chris and Conor. The redhead feels a little awkward whenever it comes to being around Conor; the way his eyes seem to just pierce through Michael’s fucking soul or something.

When he approaches, Chris looks up and mumbles something before making his leave. Just as well, Michael had no intention of talking to the guard anyhow.

"Michael!" Gavin shouts happily when he sees him approaching. "You've come to find me!" He's smiling wide, blue eyes sparkling.

Michael's heart stutters in his chest. "Yeah, hey, babe," He sits in the chair next to Gavin. "And uh, hey, Conor," He adds awkwardly.

Conor nods in his general direction. He stands up. "I'm gonna go. Good luck, Gavin." He waves to the Brit before leaving.

"Good luck with what?" Michael asks.

"Oh, uh, Chris told me we're getting a new guard today," Gavin explains.

"And...?"

Gavin squirms a little. "Well, Chris said that the new guard is Dan,"

"What?!" Michael shouts. "Dan as in the Dan who sold you out to cops?!"

"Uh...yes?"

"How is he even allowed to be a guard?"

Gavin shrugs. “I, I don’t know. But, look, I doubt he’ll even want to talk to me. He’s probably just doing it because he feels guilty about what happened,” He leans his head against Michael’s shoulder. “I’m a little worried about it, but, could we not talk about it? Please?”

Michael sighs. “Yeah, okay, sure. But we’ll have to tell everyone else,” He drops a kiss onto Gavin’s head. “I love you.” there’s a pause. “And...I, I know that you get down sometimes and I’m sorry that I can’t always understand it, but...But I’ll try harder. I promise.”

He feels Gavin smiling against his shoulder. “I love you too.”

\-----

Ray’s pressed up against the door inside of a storage closet, Joel currently in the middle of trying to pry all of Ray’s clothes off as fast as he can.

“Joel, stop, _oh fuck_ , seriously, I think there’s someone outside,” Ray hisses then giggles, trying to get Joel’s hands out from under his uniform shirt.

“So?” Joel presses kisses down the column of the younger’s throat. “We fucked in front of some state officials a three days ago and you’re worried about some sleazy inmate hearing us in here?” 

Ray rolls his eyes. “Yeah, well, when you put it that way, it sounds ridiculous.” He tilts his head back to give Joel more room, letting out a whine when Joel bites down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

“Exactly,” Joel soothes the bite with his tongue, smirking when he sees a purple mark form. “So just try and be a little quiet and you won’t have to worry.”  

“You know I can’t - _ah_ , Joel stop leaving marks you dick!”

“Ah,” Joel tuts, looking at Ray’s flushed face. “You have to be quiet,” He brings two fingers up and slips them into Ray’s mouth. He finds a pulse of _want_ shoot down his spine when Ray closes his mouth around them and sucks.

Ray brings a hand up to grip Joel’s wrist and swirls his tongue over the older’s fingers. He probably looks like a slut, but he doesn’t really care. Not when Joel’s other hand is shoved down his pants and stroking his cock.

Joel pulls his fingers out of Ray’s mouth, now shining with spit. He manages to wriggle Ray out of his pants and holds his fingers up against Ray’s hole. Ray moans and tries to bear down onto the fingers, but Joel just chuckls and holds a large hand around Ray’s throat. A high pitched whine comes from somewhere in Ray’s throat, much to his embarrassment. 

“Remember, you gotta be quiet,” Joel insists, pressing two slick fingers into Ray.

“It’s kind of hard when you have your fingers up my fucking -shitting _Christ_ ,” He breaks off into a choked off whimper. Joel just chuckles and crooks his fingers, smirking when Ray gasps sharply. But Ray, refusing to break so easily under Joel regains his breath and says, “So, you ever gonna get your dick in me?” His smirk falls from his face though when Joel tightens his hand around his throat. He leans his head back against the door, and shivers when Joel tightens his hand again. 

“You know,” Joel drawls. “Patience is a virtue,” And how can his voice be so even when Ray’s pretty sure he’s about to pass out from the arousal because Joel’s fingers are _long_ and they rub up against sensitive walls that make Ray absolutely melt.

Joel removes his fingers and ghosts them up the underside of Ray’s cock. “Ah, fuck,” Ray whimpers, fingers are scrabbling against the door. “C’mon, Joel, please.”

Joel flashes him a smile. “You’re so gorgeous, you know that?” Ray’s heart skips and he smiles breathlessly up at him. And Ray would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the way the older man lifts him up like he weighs nothing and pushes him against the door. He smiles into Joel’s neck and wraps his legs around the older’s waist. And then finally, fucking finally, Joel eases his cock into Ray, both groaning when he bottoms out. “So gorgeous and tight,”

Ray giggles. “Way to ruin the moment, Casanova. But you’re not too sore on the eyes either. Now seriously though? Fuck me,”

“You’re not gonna be all pretty and beg me again?” Joel asks, lifting Ray up and dropping him back down.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Ray pants, then he pouts his lips. “Please? Fuck me, I need it.”

Joel smiles, teeth seeming sharper than usual. “There’s a good boy.” And fuck if that didn’t send a pulse of heat straight to Ray’s cock. He lets out a rather loud moan when Joel’ cock hits that spot that makes sparks appear behind his eyes and Joel covers his mouth with his own, muffling Ray’s whines.

Ray’s hand is itching to reach down and wrap a hand around his own cock, but he’s so worried that he might fall that he keeps his arms wrapped around Joel’s neck. “Touch me, please?”

“Baby, I am touching you,” Joel chuckles and leaves another mark on Ray’s neck.

The younger groans and throws his head back. “You know what I mean, make me cum,” He whimpers.

Joel lays a kiss onto Ray’s sweat slicked forehead and drops a hand down, wrapping it around Ray’s cock. It only takes a handful of rough strokes before Ray’s cumming and biting down hard on Joel’s shoulder to not cry out.

“Wanna,” Ray starts. He flinches from oversensitivity and chokes on a sob. “Wanna suck you off, wanna have you cum on my face,” 

Joel’s eyes flash and he slips out of Ray who, somehow gracefully, falls to his knees, looking up at him through his eyelashes. He maintains eye contact and slowly opens his mouth, letting his tongue loll out slightly. It’s only a minute before the first splatters of cum hit Ray’s tongue. Some lands in his mouth, but most of it lands on his cheek and forehead, and he’s pretty sure there might be a drop in his hair, though he could care less about that.

Joel pulls Ray up and helps him get dressed before kissing him lazily, tongues tangling together. They only really have  a minute in this peaceful bliss before there’s a slam on the door, scaring Ray who jumps forward more into Joel’s chest. 

“You guys done in there?” A voice that’s distinctly Geoff’s floats through the door. “Even if you aren’t, we got a serious problem so get your asses out here.” They hear footsteps fade away before moving again to open the door. That cold feeling Ray had before is back and it’s making him clutch Joel’s hand tighter, and he uses the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the remaining cum off of his face. 

Outside the storage closet, the rest of the group is there. “The storage closet, really?” Michael snorts.

“Like you guys are any better, you guys were at it under the bleachers yesterday,” Ray snaps back without heat. He leans back against Joel’s chest, the older’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

“Children, please!” Geoff’s voice booms over the rec room and all eyes turn to him. “We have a problem. A very big, problem that has the name of Dan Gruchy, otherwise known as the guy who sold Gavin out to the cops.” Everyone’s eyes are on Geoff. “Now, now, normally new guards aren’t a problem, and one knowing one of us even less, but this guard has had a little chat with Gavin,” He looks at the Brit to continue the story.

Gavin clears his throat. “He, he said he was here to break me out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Drop a comment or kudos if you feel like it! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: exterminatorviolence.tumblr.com


	7. It's Okay To Ask For Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with finals, done with school, so hopefull there will be more updates. Did fail my trig test, so, sometime in August updates might slow down a little. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A silence falls over the group like a wet blanket. The tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. No one wants to be the first to say something, and even if they did, none of them know what to say. Michael’s staring at Gavin, jaw and fists clenched, stuck with an emotion between anger and sadness; he’s not sure if he wants to punch Dan or thank him and push Gavin out of prison with him.

Finally, after what feels like minutes, Ryan speaks up, “What exactly did he say to you?”

\-----

_Gavin’s wandering through the prison, trying to find Michael when he hears a familiar voice behind him._

_“Hey, B!” He turns and there’s Dan, smiling like he didn’t sell his best friend out to the cops._

_“Uh, hey, Dan,” Gavin offers awkwardly. “I see you’re trying to make amends for holding up a bank. Or maybe you just feel guilty that you put me in here.”_

_Dan’s smile falters. “Yeah, I’m really sorry about that. I...I didn’t know what else to do.”_

_“You could’ve, oh, I don’t know,_ not _pushed me out in front of the bloody cops so you could run away!” Screw being civil, he’s allowed to be angry still._

_“I know, I’m a horrible person and I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness -” Gavin scoffs. “- but look, B, I’m here for a reason,” He pauses and looks around for anyone listening in. “I’m here to bust you out.”_

_And that’s not what Gavin was prepared to hear. He was expecting an apology and maybe Dan begging for forgiveness, but...but not this._

_“What?” Gavin manages to choke out._

_Dan rolls his eyes and smiles a little. “I’m here to get you out of this place. Look, all you have to do is come meet me at the rec room after evening roll call on Friday and I can sneak you out the doors and to the front gate. I’ll have a car waiting there for us to get in and go. Come on, you can't_ _be happy here.”_

_Gavin takes a minute to process all that’s been said to him. He’s never fainted before, but he might now. “Uh, look, that’s...that’s really nice of you to say but I have friends in here. The guy I love is in here, I couldn’t possibly just_ leave _them.”_

_Dan’s hopeful look falls from his face and he gives Gavin an apologetic smile. “I understand, B. And look, if you change your mind, just show up, I’ll be there for ten minutes.”_

_“I’m...I’m sorry, Dan.” Gavin whispers out, feeling guilt for some unknown reason._

_Dan shakes his head, smiling. “No, Gav, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He pulls Gavin into a hug that the blonde readily returns._

\-----

Another silence falls as Gavin finishes his story. Michael feels like he’s suffocating and he’s desperately trying to get his thoughts in control. If Gavin left, then, well, he’d have a normal life again, but he’d be left here, heartbroken and lonely and without the man he loves. But now’s not the time to be selfish, not this time.

“Maybe… Maybe, you should do it,” Michael says quietly. Everyone turns to look at him, shocked.

Gavin turns watery eyes to him. “What?”

Michael licks his lips. “Yeah. Get out of here, have a normal life, be happy.”

“But I _am_ happy. Here. _With you_.” Gavin starts shaking his head. “I can’t leave you here. I can’t leave any of you here,”

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Michael whispers. He grabs onto Gavin’s shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. “I love you more than anything in the world. But if you don’t take this opportunity, I will punch you in the face.”

The Brit manages a shaky laugh, and presses his lips against Michael’s. The redhead pulls him close, hands cradling Gavin’s face. He tries to put everything he’s ever felt for him into this one kiss.

Gavin steps back, wiping his eyes. One of his hands is still holding onto Michael’s. “I’ll go. But, if I do, I’m coming back for you guys,”

“You idiot, you can’t come back for us.” Geoff says, teary eyed, but with a smile on his face.

Gavin furrows his brows. “What? Yes I can. I can and I will. I might need some help, but I swear it, I’ll come back for all of you.”

“You won’t be able to do that all on your own, and none of us really know all that much about crime. We’re all in here for one off murders or robberies.” Jack argues.

“You could always ask Trevor,” Ray jokes, knocking his head back against Joel’s shoulder.

Joel rolls his eyes and presses a kiss onto the younger’s head. “Yeah, when Hell freezes over.”

“Wait, no, no,” Ryan says. “You could totally ask Trevor. Him and that other dude would know how to get out,”

“How?” Michael asks, eyes narrowed. He really doesn’t wanna be anywhere near the psycho.

Ryan rolls his eyes. “You guys might be in here for one off’s, but I robbed a lot of places, and there was talk of this one group: The Unholy Trinity. No one really knew if they existed at all, but they all called each other one letter names,” He looks around the group, waiting for it to click. When none of them seem to get it he sighs. “Trevor called the guy ‘M’, and I’m pretty sure I heard M call Trevor ‘T’ before I passed out.” None of them seem convinced and Ryan rolls his eyes, throwing his hands in the air. “Okay, fine, don’t believe me. But it’s worth a try, isn’t it?”

Geoff answers, “As much as I hate to say it, yes, it might be worth a shot.” His eyes drift over to Ryan. “Though, he might not wanna help _you_.”

Ryan puts his hands up in defeat. “Yes, yes, true point. But I won’t be the one talking to him about this, Joel will.”

Ray laughs. “Yeah, uh, no way is Joel going in there to talk to that psycho by himself. What if he goes crazy again?”

“He’ll be fine.” Ryan waves Ray off.

Ray splutters and turns around to look at Joel. “Tell them you’re not gonna do it!” He insists.

Joel bites the inside of his cheek before speaking, “Look, Ray, Ryan’s right. I’ll be fine,” He sighs. “It might be the only way.”

“I’m coming with you.” Before Joel can protest, he adds: “Or I swear to God, I won’t have sex with you for a week.” Ray mutters, breaking some of the tension and causing everyone to chuckle.

“So it’s settled!” Ryan claps his hands together. “You guys will be making a trip to Solitary,” When neither of them move he makes little shooing motions with his hands. “Well off you pop then. We got three days to try and pull this off, so go.”

“Dear God, we’re all gonna die.” Geoff whispers to the ceiling.

\-----

Surprisingly, Solitary looks like, well, not like the rest of the prison. It seems darker here, colder. It reminds Ray of all the prisons in video games, and he really hopes nothing is going to pop out at him. Joel is slightly in front of him, hands linked, leading them to the correct cell.

“This is like every video game asylum ever,” Ray comments, glancing back over his shoulder.

Joel laughs. “Well then, you’ll be great if crazy guy in a straightjacket chases after us,”

“Yeah, a crazy guy _in_ a straightjacket, the one here _isn’t_ in one.”

“You’re the one who insisted on coming with me. You could’ve stayed behind with the rest of the group,” Joel points out.

Ray scoffs. “And leave you to possibly die? Yeah right.” He pauses. “So where exactly is this nutcase anyway? We’ve been walking down this hallway for like, forever.”

“Get some patience, kid. It’s been two minutes,”

“Wait. How do we even know he’s down here? What if he’s gotten out now that he’s got his buddy back?” Ray asks.

“‘Cause nothing’s been set on fire.” Joel deadpans, killing any humor that could have possibly arisen.

Silence falls over the pair until they reach the very last cell. There’s voices coming through the door and Ray looks up at Joel confused. “Is there another person in there with him? In _Solitary_?” Joel ignores him and knocks on the door three times. “We’re gonna die.” Ray whispers.

Joel hushes him as the metal door slides open. And of course the doors wouldn’t be locked. Why would they be locked? No wonder Ryan gets out of here so easily.

“Who is it, T?”

Trevor takes a second to look at Joel. His eyes move to Ray, sweeping up and down his body and Ray slides slightly behind Joel. “Just an old friend. Nothing to worry about, Townley.” He looks back to Joel. “So, what I’d do to deserve a visit from you?” He leans against the doorway.

Joel coughs a little awkwardly. “Well, we kind of need your help. From both of you guys actually,” The other guy, M, lifts an eyebrow.

“Well come in then,” Trevor steps back into the cell. The pair follow Trevor in, Joel keeping a close hold onto Ray. Trevor sits down onto the bed next to M. “So? What do you need?”

“Uh, well,” Joel begins awkwardly. “We have this friend, Gavin, who’s other friend came here as a guard and wants to break him out.”

M snorts. “Shouldn’t be too hard in a place like this.”

“That’s the thing. We’re pretty sure he’ll be able to get out alright, it’s just, well, he wants to come back for the other six of us.”

Trevor lets out a whistle. “Your boy sure has high hopes. And what did you think we could do about that?”

“Maybe help us get out too?” Ray pipes up. “We know he won’t be able to do it on his own, and one of our friends says that he’s heard of you guys, The Unholy Trinity or whatever? Said that you guys used to pull off big heists, so a prison breakout really shouldn’t be that big of a deal, right?”

Trevor barks out a laugh. “And you guys just thought I’d help? From the goodness of my heart? Boys,” He tuts. “I don’t just help people. You of all people should know that, Joel.”

Ray bites his lip and looks up at Joel. He needs to do something, anything to get Trevor to help them. Joel takes a deep breath. “Well, actually, we were more hoping you’d help because I’m sure all the other big baddies in here would love to know about your, er, more risque adventures in Sandy Shores. Don’t you think?”

Trevor’s eyes flash and he’s suddenly gripping Joel’s uniform and shoving him up against the wall. “Yeah? You gonna tell all them?” He growls.

Ray gasps and goes to pull Trevor off but is stopped by M wrapping an arm around his neck. “Go on,” M says. “Piss me off.”

Joel’s jaw clenches and he stares Trevor in the eye. “Come on, man. We were friends at some point,”

“Yeah, and then you abandoned me and they threw me in here!” Trevor shouts.

“Because you set the cafeteria on fire! There was nothing I could’ve said that would’ve prevented you from being in here.” Joel grits his teeth. “Tell your buddy to let Ray go and we can talk about this.”

Trevor laughs maniacally. “I think the time for talking is over, actually.”

Ray’s shaking and he’s gripping the arm that’s threatening to choke him. “Come on,” He whispers to M. “You can’t let him kill Joel,” When he gets no response he keeps talking. “ _Please_. He’s all I’ve got. You, you guys don’t have to help us, but please, don’t fucking kill him.”

A beat goes by and then he feels lips pressed up against his ear. “I’ll come find you later.” Then the chokehold loosens and M is grabbing at Trevor, pulling him back. “Let ‘em go, T.” Is all he says and he quickly ushers the other two out of the cell.

Once outside the cell they take a breath. Then Ray’s clinging on to Joel, burying his face in his chest. “I fucking told you he was gonna kill you. Jesus fucking Christ.”

Joel wraps his arms around Ray’s waist, pulling him close. “Hey, hey, I’m not going anywhere.” He pulls back and looks down at the younger, cradling his head in his hands. “We gotta get back to the others.” He sighs. “We’ll have to think of something else."

\-----

When they give the news to the rest of the guys, it's only a little better than Ray expected. Michael doesn’t throw a fit and Gavin doesn’t lose hope, but every one is bitterly disappointed. Ryan’s convinced they’ll be able to think of something else and Geoff quickly agrees.

Ray doesn’t tell them what M had whispered to him.

\-----

That night at dinner, they’re all sitting around their usual table and Ryan, Geoff, Jack and Joel are mapping out Gavin’s escape route with Dan. Michael’s not eating and neither is Gavin, instead they’re leaning close and promises and confessions to each other. Ray’s half listening to Dan going over the plan but mostly focused on distracting Joel.

He feels a plastic spoon hit him in the back and he turns to glare at Michael. His eyebrows furrow when neither Gavin nor Michael even stop to glance at him and he looks around the rest of the room. His eyes land on M who’s looking pointedly at him then gets up and walks out of the cafeteria.

He bites his lip then stands. “I, uh, gotta use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” He says and then quickly follows M.

Ray finds him standing in the hallway, holding a piece of folded paper in his hands. When he see’s Ray, he crowds him up against the wall, shoving the piece of paper into his pocket.

“Tell your boy to find this guy and tell him that Michael Townley sent you. He’ll help you.” M says, voice low.

“Uh...Uh, thanks.” Ray whispers. M nods once and then turns on his heel and disappears behind a corner. Ray blinks and then takes out the piece of paper.

 

**Lester Crest.**

**33° 56' 5.74" N**

** 117° 40' 8.30" W **

 

“What the fuck is this?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos make my world go round!
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr!](http://exterminatorviolence.tumblr.com/)


	8. Happy Break Out Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break Out Eve, some last minute adjusements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a map reference I use in this and I made a quick edit of the map I used to here's
> 
> [that](http://exterminatorviolence.deviantart.com/art/GTA-V-Full-Map-Customized-for-Desaparecidos-542994815)
> 
> .

Thursday

 

**Lester Crest.**

**33° 56’ 5.74” N**

**117° 40’ 8.30” W**

“They’re coordinates,” Geoff says. “Degrees, hours, and minutes,” He places the crumpled piece of paper onto his cell bed. The other guys gather round to take a peak. “There’s a map on my wall, someone grab it.” There’s a loud ripping noise and then Jack hands Geoff the map.

They spread it out on the table and Geoff points to where the coordinates land. “Amarillo Vista, El Burro Heights is where it points too,” He turns to Ray. “It’s a really specific coordinate and it’s pretty far from us...You sure he’s not just fucking with us?”

Ray shrinks into himself a little. “All he told me was that this guy would know how to help Gavin and to say that Michael Townley sent him. That’s all, I swear.”

“Look, it’s the best shot I’ve got,” Gavin says, defending Ray. “So I might as well take it.” He shoots a reassuring smile to the Puerto Rican.

“I swear to God if that asshole is lying I’m gonna kick his ass.” Michael growls, fists clenched. Gavin lays a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

The group is interrupted by Dan practically running into the cell. “Guys, we have a problem,”

“What’s wrong?” Jack asks.

“The guards,” He pants. “They’re getting suspicious. I think someone tipped them off,”

Gavin swallows audibly. “Trevor?”

“I don’t know! I don’t think it was him. Or that other guy. Just, the guards seem to be watching me more than they used too.”

“Do you know which guards?” Joel asks.

Dan shakes his head. “Fucking all of ‘em! I was patrolling in the library this morning and some skinny prisoner came in, did fuck knows what, then left and since then I’ve had at least three guards on me!”

“Oh my God,” Gavin says. “It’s Conor.”

Ray holds up his hands. “Wait, wait a minute. First of all, how would he know? Second of all, why would he? He’s innocent enough.” It’s not like Ray likes Conor or whatever, he just feels bad for the kid. He gets beat up almost daily, he doesn't need Michael going after him too.

“I was talking to him and Chris the day Dan came in as a guard.” The Brit argues.

“You said you were also talking to Chris who's also skinny! What if he did it!” Ray yells.

Michael rolls his eyes. “Dan said it was a prisoner, not a fucking guard!"

Ray looks to Joel for help. “Okay, look,” Joel says. “I’ve known Conor and Tim for a few years. I don’t think he would’ve done this.”

“Well we can’t just let him keep telling people if he did!” Michael argues. “I’m gonna go find that skinny asshole. Come on, Gav.”

“Wait, Michael!” Ray yells as they start to leave the cell. He doesn’t turn back, just keeps walking. Ray turns back to the rest of the group. “I’ll, I’ll go follow them.”

Geoff nods. “Be careful.” He turns to Dan. “Come on, we gotta think of a way to get the guards off your tail.”

Ray leaves the cell and chases after the others. “Guys!” He shouts when he spots them.

“Don’t say anything if you’re gonna try and stop us!” Michael says.

When Ray catches up to them, slightly out of breath, he says, “I, I’m not. I just wanna make sure you don’t go too far with anything.”

Michael clenches his jaw before nodding stiffly. They enter the library and Michael spots Conor in the poetry aisle of the library. He scoffs, fucking figures. He stalks up to the smaller man, making sure they’re all out of eyesight of the guards and the librarian.

“Hey.” Michael snaps, grabbing the book out of his hands.

Conor jumps slightly. “Oh, it’s you.” He says flatly.

“Yeah, us.” Michael grabs him by the collar of his uniform and shoves him against the bookshelf, arm pressed up against his throat. “The fuck are you doing?”

“Uh, well, I was reading and now I’m being assaulted,” He pauses. “I’m also doing Tim, so you’ll have to be a little more specific."

Michael growls. “The fuck are you doing blabbing to guards?”

“Blabbing about what? Oh,” His eyes widen. “You mean about Officer Gruchy breaking Gavin out,” He winces when Michael presses his arm harder against his throat. “Look. I didn’t tell anyone about that. I heard it from Tim.”

Gavin rolls his eyes. “And you’re not just lying to avoid us kicking your ass.” Ray bites his lip.

Conor shoots him a pointed look. “No. I get my ass kicked every day anyway.” He rolls his eyes. “Besides, what would I gain from telling the guards? I’m already sleeping with one of them; I wouldn’t get any perks from snitching. So, if you don’t mind, would you stop choking me now?”

Michael stares at him for another minute before angrily pulling away. “So if it wasn’t you, then who the fuck was it?”

“Try and think of someone who might have a grudge against one of you.” Conor answers, staring at Ray.

Gavin furrows his brow. “Who would have it out against us? We help people get shit here.” Conor shrugs, looks pointedly at Ray and then leaves the library. The other two turn to look at him too.

“So, we’re kinda assuming you might know,” Michael says. “So, spill it. Now.”

Ray fidgets. “It might be, Blaine? I dunno, he’s the only one that I’ve had any issue with.” He shrugs.

Michael groans. “Go find Joel and tell him. We’re gonna go find him and kill him.” He grabs Gavin’s hand and pushes past Ray.

\-----

“Why do I have to go with you to question the guards? I thought we were gonna look for Blaine,” Ray complains, dragging his feet as he follows Joel.

“Because I’m worried Blaine’s going to jump you the next chance he gets, and we're gonna ask the guards if they know,”

Ray’s heart flutters. “You’re worried about me?”

“Uh, well, you know,” Joel stutters, face flushing. Ray smirks, he can still make the fucker blush. “Besides,” He continues. “It won’t be so bad. We’re just asking Chris and Burnie.”

“We’re asking Burnie? Isn’t he, like, the Head Guard?” He asks nervously.

“No, well, yeah, but don’t worry about it. It’ll be fine.” Joel waves him off.

Ray bites the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit he’s seemed to pick up. “Joel, seriously.”

“‘Seriously’ what?” Joel snaps. He stops and turns to look at the younger.

Ray shrinks in on himself at Joel’s sharp tone. “Is…Did I do something?”

Joel sighs. “No, you didn’t. This whole thing has got all of us stressed, and now it might not even work. ‘m sorry.”

“It’ll be fine.” Ray offers. “Michael’s gonna kick the shit out of Blaine and the guards won’t suspect anything. They hardly expect anything ever anyway.”

Joel laughs. “You’re so optimistic it hurts.” He ruffles Ray’s hair. “Thanks, kid. You make me laugh.”

“Yeah, well, I try.”

They find Chris out in the Yard. He’s talking to another guard who has long brown hair and terrifyingly blue eyes. Joel walks up to them, Ray trailing behind, and clasps a hand on to Chris’ shoulder. The guard with the pretty eyes straightens his back.

“If it isn’t my favorite guard,” Joel greets.

“I thought Burnie was your favorite guard.” Chris says.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” He looks at Pretty Eyes. “Jon, didn’t know you were back.”

Jon grins and shrugs. “What can I say? Can’t be away from here for too long.”

“So, uh, Joel, what can I do for you?” Chris asks,

“Well, we were wondering if you’d happen to know where Gibson is,”

Both of the guards look at Ray before Chris answers, “Michael asked my earlier too. But none of us know where he is. No one’s seen him since yesterday actually. Michael seemed pretty angry when he asked. Everything okay?”

“Yeah everything’s fine. We’re all still a little bitter about Ray’s fight with him.” Joel lies.

Ray nods in agreement and touches the purple bruise that’s still on his cheekbone. “We don’t want Michael to kill him, so we’re trying to find ‘em.”

“Okay... Well,” Chris coughs. “I’d check the gym. If you can’t find him there just ask Burnie or -- Hey!” He shouts. He runs over to where one of the prisoners has punched Conor. Again.

“Christ on a bike, that dude’s a walking punching bag.” Ray mumbles. “Surprised Chris is doing something about it.”

Jon laughs. “Burnie said Chris needs to ‘toughen up’. Guess he’s taking that advice. He frowns. “I should probably go help him. Good luck finding Blaine.” He doesn’t wait for a response before jogging over to Chris.

“Well that was a huge bowl of fucking failure.” Ray says, kicking at the dirt.

Joel sighs. “Yeah. We have to go find Burnie.” He grabs Ray’s hand and leads them back inside. “Where can that gym rat be hiding anyway?”

Ray’s stumbling over his feet trying to keep up with Joel. “Can we maybe calm down a little?”

Joel turns to him with a fire in his eyes. “We have a shitty ass escape plan for two klutzy Brits that’s supposed to go off tomorrow, and Gibson’s just waiting for his chance to kill you.”

Ray rolls his eyes. “He’s not ‘waiting’ for me.”

“He’s had it out for you since you got here.” He says through clenched teeth. Ray can feel a heat pooling in his lower stomach. Joel’s pretty hot when he’s angrily protective.

“I wouldn’t die if we fought again, would I?”

He see’s Joel’s jaw clench. “Yes. You would.”

Ray frowns. “I can take care of myself.” He snaps. He’s not expecting Joel to shove him up against the wall or for a hand to wrap around his throat, but hey, his body doesn’t seem to be complaining.

“I swear to Christ, Ray if you even think about it, _I_ will kill you.” His voice is low like gravel, and shit, Ray really shouldn’t be turned on right now.

Ray licks his lips. “Yeah?” He glances to the hand around this throat. “This is pretty kinky. Never pegged you for it.” Joel’s hand tightens a fraction and Ray’s own hands wrap around his wrist. “So, we gonna find another supply closet?” Joel’s eyes narrow and his hand presses hard against Ray’s windpipe, not quite cutting off his airflow, but he can feel it when he breathes.

“So, later then?” Ray chokes out when Joel doesn’t answer.

Joel rolls his eyes. “You’re insatiable,” His hand falls away and Ray gulps in air gratefully.

“But that’s totally a yes, right?”

“If you’re good.” Joel says and smirks when Ray squirms.

\-----

Chris is sporting a cut lip and Jon’s trying to get a good look at it.

“Do you think anything’s going on?” Chris asks absently.

Jon shrugs. “If there is, no one’s telling us. I saw a few guards talking to Burnie earlier. He sighs. “We deserve a raise.” Chris nods in agreement.

\-----

“Michael, you’ve gotta calm down!” Gavin yells. They’re walking -- no almost fucking running -- down a hallway. Other prisoners are eyeing them and it’s making the Brit nervous. Michael ignores him and keeps stomping down towards the cafeteria. “Seriously. What’re you gonna do? Go in there and start yelling at people for Blaine?”

“I’m gonna kick his fucking head in is what I’m gonna do!” The redhead snarls. “I’ve been waiting to get my hands on that asshole since he practically beat up Ray.”

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Yes, I understand that. But if you go in guns blazing then all the guards will even more suspicious,” He stands in front of his boyfriend. “Don’t be an idiot.”

Michael looks like he might take a swing at him, but his jaw clenches and he lets out a long breath through his nose. “Okay, fine. Let’s go find the others. I’m sure they’re looking too.”

Gavin fucking beams at him and gives him a kiss. “Besides, Ray has Joel to protect him.” He points out when he pulls back.

“Yeah, I guess.” Michael frowns. “Joel seems pretty enraptured with Ray, doesn’t he?”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

He shrugs. “I don’t see why not. Guess I’m just a little worried about Ray is all. They’re both so lovesick… I don’t know.” He rubs his eyes. “I’m just scared, sorry.”

“Oh, Michael. You don’t have to be scared,” Gavin presses a kiss to his cheek. “Everything’ll go according to plan, and I’ll be fine. I’ll write to you and find that guy and then you’ll be out too. It’ll be top!” He smiles.

Michael can’t help but smile too and he wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Let’s go find Geoff. Blaine can’t hide forever.”

\-----

When Ray was little he once saw two foxes staring each other down over a dead rabbit that was between them. He can’t remember how it ended, but he’s pretty sure one of those foxes died. Joel and Gus remind him of those foxes and he’s really eager to see which one wins.

“What do you mean we can’t talk to Burnie?” Joel asks.

Gus shrugs, face creepily blank. “Exactly that. Burnie has some extremely important...meetings to attend to and he’s insisted that no one interrupt him unless it’s an emergency.”

“But this is an emergency,” Joell insists.

“An emergency as in another fire incident, not whatever’s going on with you two.” Gus rolls his eyes.

“ _Mira, hay rumores de que uno de los presos que falta y que están planeando un motín . Tenemos que hablar con él_.” Ray says in a lower voice. Joel’s eyebrows furrow at look between them.

Gus narrows his eyes and stares at him for a minute. “ _Él está en la oficina del alcaide_.” He finally says.

“ _Muchas gracias!_ ” Ray calls and he pulls Joel out of the Rec room. “He’s in  Miles’ office.”

“What did you say?” Joel asks.

He shrugs. “I told him there was a prisoner missing, which is true, and that they’re planning a riot, which isn’t true, and then he told me. Simple.”

Joel smiles and presses a kiss on his forehead. “You’re a genius. Come on.”

As they make their way to the office, Ray asks, “So, the supply closet is totally on, right?” Joel just smiles.

When they get to the office they can hear voices arguing from behind the door.

“Should we come back?” Ray asks quietly.

Joel hushes him and leans in closer to the door to try and hear better. “Quiet, I think Blaine’s in there.”

_“I’m telling you....the British one....they’re all in on it…”_

“They’re talking about us, we have to go in!” Ray hisses.

“Wait, wait!”

They hear Burnie’s voice. _“That’s impossible….Miles, are you really…? No one’s said...I’ll check…”_

Joel and Ray scramble out of the way and into a closet as the door swings open. Ray is shoved between Joel and the door, hands fisted in his uniform shirt and head pressed against his chest.

“Thanks for your concern, Mr. Gibson,” Miles says through tight lips. “And we promise we’ll have our guards look into it.”

They hear Blaine grumble something and walk past where they’re hiding.

“The kid’s just upset that Ray got into a fight with him,” Burnie says. “Don’t worry about it.”

Miles sighs. “Yeah, I won’t. Thanks for the help.”

Joel and Ray hold their breath and hear a door closing and footsteps walking away.

“They don’t believe him.” Ray whispers. “We’re also in a supply closet.” He adds.

He can feel Joel’s chest vibrate with a laugh. “That we are. Have you been good?”

“I did get the location of Burnie, so I think that’s a ‘yes’.”

“I couldn’t convince you to wait until we had an actual bed?”

Ray groans. “People would hear us then.”

“And people can’t hear you now? Miles could hear you now. Besides, I haven’t had the chance to spoil you at all,” Joel leans down to kiss Ray. “I promise it’ll be better and more comfortable.”  

“Okay, yeah, fine I gu -- Oh! We should do it under the bleachers in the Yard!”

Joel’s eyebrows raise. “Have you been trading stories with Gavin again?”

Ray’s feels his face burn. “No.”

“Grass stains’ll be a bitch, but sure, anything for you, babe.” Joel reaches around Ray to open the door. “Later though, we gotta find everyone.”

“Mm, okay,” Ray smiles and leans up his toes to kiss Joel. “Better be worth the wait though.” Joel rolls his eyes but smiles and leads them back to the main block of the prison.

\-----

Geoff and Ryan are talking to Dan in his cell when Michael and Gavin run through the open cell door.

“We can’t find Blaine!” Gavin shouts.

Geoff blinks at them before saying, “Well, uh, I didn’t know you were looking for him.”

“Oh, we weren’t at first. But we found Conor and he said he didn’t do it, cause what would he ‘have to gain he’s already banging a guard’ and then Ray said it might be Blaine because he has a grudge against him so we went looking for him and we couldn’t find him.” Gavin explains in one long breath.

“Oh...kay,” Ryan says slowly. “Where’s Ray now?”

“He went and found Joel to look for Blaine and to talk to the guards. They’re not back?”

“Evidently not,” Geoff rolls his eyes. “Speak of the devils,” He says as Joel and Ray enter the cell. “Did you guys find Blaine?”

Joel nods. “Yeah. He was in Miles’ office with Burnie. He knows, but they don’t believe him, just think that he’s bitter of his scuffle with Ray,”

“So problem solved!” Gavin cheers.

“But,” Joel continues. “Chris and Jon are definitely a little suspicious. We asked if they knew where Blaine was and apparently he -” He nods to Michael. “- asked earlier and I think they’re starting to suspect,”

Geoff claps his hands together. “Great! So we’ll just stay clear of them and Gavin’ll be golden!” He sighs. “We better get to evening meal...It’s our last meal here together.”

They all head to the Cafeteria and sit in their normal spot, but the mood is much more somber than usual and Michael doesn’t say anything.

Ryan clears his throat and raises his cup. “Here’s to our little family, and our little Brit who’s growing up in the real world. Happy Break Out Eve.” He finishes and everyone else clinks their cups together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> _Mira, hay rumores de que uno de los presos que falta y que están planeando un motín . Tenemos que hablar con él._
> 
> \- Look, there are rumors that one of the missing and prisoners who are planning a mutiny. We have to talk to him.
> 
> _Él está en la oficina del alcaide_
> 
> \- He is in the warden's office
> 
> _Muchas gracias!_
> 
> -Thanks a lot!
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy!  
> Follow me on
> 
> [tumblr](http://exterminatorviolence.tumblr.com/)


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the break out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of a shorter chapter, I know, I'm sorry! I had a whole chapter written, but then I scrapped it and rewrote it. Also, I got to see Conor Oberst live so that's kinda why him and Tim have been in here more than usual. 
> 
> Really sloppily written, so feel free to yell at me for mistakes. 
> 
> There will also be sex in the next chapter. So, uh, that'll be fun.

Ray thought the day of the break out was the most stressful day of his life. He couldn’t sleep the night before it happened or the night after. Turns out, the day after is actually the most stressful.

“What do you mean he’s gone!?” Burnie shouts, storming past the line of prisoners into Michael’s cell.

Jon, the one with the terrifyingly blue eyes, is following close behind him. “Exactly that. He’s just gone. He was here at Evening Roll Call last night, and now he’s gone.”

Burnie makes a noise of frustration. “This isn’t Shawshank Redemption, he can’t just disappear!” The other prisoners are whispering to one another and Ray is clutching onto Joel’s uniform sleeve. When Burnie walks back out of the cell everyone goes quiet. “Everyone go to Free Time, except for you six.” He gestures over to where they’re standing. Everyone files out, escorted by the guards. And the six of them follow Burnie towards the Warden’s office.

“I don’t like this.” Ray whispers to Joel.

Joel drapes an arm over his shoulders. “No one does, but it’s going to be fine. Promise.”

When they turn a corner, they see Miles pacing outside his door, biting on his thumbnail. “Is it true?” He asks when they get closer.

Burnie nods. “Yeah, apparently. I figured these guys would be the best place to start for questioning.”

Miles looks nervous. “Yeah, okay, great,” He’s nodding too much and opens the door to his office. “I can’t fit all of them in here at once, so it’s gotta be one or two at a time.”

“It’s probably best that way anyway.” Burnie agrees. “Jones, you first.” Michael begrudgingly stands with no sarcastic comment or biting remark. Burnie’s eyes soften a fraction when he takes in Michael’s appearance.

The door to the office closes and the rest of them take a seat on the uncomfortable bench. Ray’s half sitting on Joel’s lap staying silent as the others talk to one another.

“What’re we gonna do about Blaine?” Geoff asks.

“I could kill him.” Ryan suggests.

“No. No. No killing,” Geoff scolds. “Joel we might need your help for this,”

“What? Why?” 

Geoff is rubbing at his temples tiredly. “Either you or Ray have to talk to Trevor and that other dude. See if one of them can scare Blaine off.”

Ray’s eyes widen. “Uh, do you remember the last time you sent us there? Joel nearly died. We’re not going.”

“Yeah,” Joel says a bit reluctantly. “I’d rather not go through that again.”

“Then just Ray goes,” Ryan says. “He can just go find the other guy and then he’ll convince Trevor.”

“Uh, I don’t like that idea either,” Joel wraps his arms around Ray.

“Well we’re running outta options!” Geoff cries, his hands slam down on his legs. “What if I go with Ray to find him?”

Joel narrows his eyes. “I still don’t really like it. It’d be better if he got a guard to go with him.”

“Hey,” Ray says softly. “I’ll be fine with Geoff, yeah? Besides, if I get a guard, it’d tip ‘em off,”

“Why doesn’t -” Jack gets cut off by Burnie opening the door.

“Okay, Jones, you’re okay to leave.” Burnie’s hand is rubbing over his face as he talks. Michael doesn’t give him any response and starts to walk to the rest of prison.

“Hey, wait! You have to stay here!” Miles starts to yell after him.

Burnie’s hand on his arm stills him. “Let him go, alright?” He says softly. Miles nods and goes back into his office. He sighs. “Okay, Haywood, you’re turn.”

Ryan smiles and tilts his head. “Can’t wait.” He gets up and shoots Miles a two finger salute as he walks in the office.

“Twenty bucks says he’s out in less than ten minutes,” Geoff says, head dropping back on the bench.

Jack snorts. “I say less than eight,”  

“He’ll be out in seven minutes, forty two seconds.” Joel says absently, not really paying attention.

“I’ll take that bet.” Jack laughs.

Geoff raises a hand. “Me too. Ray, you want in?”

“I’m good,” Ray declines. “I’m pretty confident in Joel’s creepily good betting.”

“Thanks, babe.” Joel says quietly and kisses the top of his head.

Geoff pulls a stopwatch out of his pocket. No one questions where he got it. “Let the waiting begin.”

And exactly seven minutes and forty two seconds later, Ryan comes sauntering out, grin still in place and Burnie shouting out after him. Jack and Geoff are both staring at Joel with wide eyes.

“How do you even do that?” Geoff asks.

Joel shrugs. “I have a knack for it. Money please.” He’s smiling too as he pockets the money.

Burnie walks out a little red in the face and he glares at Ryan as the latter sits back down. He sighs. “Okay, Narvaez, get in here.”

Ray looks at Joel with worried eyes and the older looks up at the guard. “Could I come in with him?”

Burnie narrows his eyes slightly. “I think it’s best if we do it one person at a time,”

“C’mon, Burnie, the kid’s terrified.” Geoff protested and Joel shot him a thankful smile.

“Alright, fine. Both of you then, in here.” Burnie turns and walks back into the office. Joel deposits Ray back on his feet and they follow him in.

There’s only one chair in front of Miles’ desk and Ray’s reminded of the time he was sent to the Principal's office at his high school for vandalizing the building. Only, the Principal looked angry and Miles just looks tired.

Joel sits in the chair and gives Ray an amused look. His face is flushing slightly as he awkwardly positions himself on Joel’s lap. Even Burnie’s lips twitch up in an amused smirk as he watches the two.

Miles hasn’t looked up from his desk surface and Ray almost feels bad for the guy. “So, can one of you please give me a piece of truth?” He sounds broken.

Ray swallows. “We don’t know where Gavin’s gone.”

Miles sighs. “Okay, yeah, we get that. Did either of you know of his plan?”

“No. To be honest, we’re more worried about how Michael’s doing. I’m really sorry that this happened to you,” Ray says quietly, and it’s true, he is sorry. “But Gavin’s our friend and even if we did know something about his escape plan, we wouldn’t tell you.”

This time it’s Burnie that speaks. “Listen, you guys have got loyalty, and I respect that, I do, but this isn’t some petty crime like robbing a convenience store. It’s escaping a Federal prison and when he’s caught, it’s going to be a lot worse for him. So do him a favor and tell us the truth.”

Joel’s hands tighten around Ray’s waist. “Lay off him, Burnie. We have nothing to tell. We thought Gavin was acting a little strange but we passed it off as Gavin being Gavin.”

“So you’re telling me there’s no big grand scheme to break you all out? I find it hard to believe that he’d just escape and leave you guys - especially Michael.”

“If we were all planning some great big escape, why would we send Gavin out first? And not Geoff or Ryan?” Joel asks with narrowed eyes.

Burnie’s jaw clenches and he opens his mouth to respond, but Miles beats him to it. “He has a point, Burnie. I’m tired of this, they don’t seem to know anything and I have a lot of paperwork to do.” He dismisses them with a wave of a hand.

The other three look up when they walk out to the hallway. “Alright, that’s all the questioning we’re doing. I hope you’re all proud of yourselves.” Burnie says quietly and then walks down the hallway and out of sight.

Geoff turns to Joel and Ray. “What did you guys do?” He asks.

Ray shrugs. “We told half truths. Now, uh, am I going to talk to that M guy or…?”

“No, you’re not going to.” Joel answers, arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

Jack stands and everyone starts to make their way down the hallway. “We’ve got no other choice, Joel. I know you don’t like it, and neither do we, but we have a few problems and at least this one might have a solution.”

“What if he gets hurt?”

“Well, before Ryan was called in I was going to suggest getting Tim to go with him.”

“Uh, wouldn’t that tip off the guards?” Ryan points out.

“It would if Tim didn’t already know the break out was planned.” He looks at Ray. “You said when you guys went to ask Conor he said Tim already told him about it.”

Geoff rolls his eyes. “How do we know he hasn’t already said anything to the other guards?”

“He’d be putting Conor at risk. All the prisoners know they’re in some weird relationship and they’ll assume Conor’s a snitch and that won’t go down well. So, no, Tim hasn’t and won’t tell anyone.” There’s a beat of silence as everyone takes in Jack’s theory.

Finally Ray speaks up. “I’d be safe with Tim, right?”

Reluctantly, Joel nods. “Yeah… Yeah, you’d be safe.”

Geoff practically beams. “So it’s settled! You guys will go find Tim and Ray will do his thing with M, and the rest of us will stop by Michael’s cell and see if we can get him to talk to us or get out of bed.”

The group makes their way back to the main section of the Prison and they part ways when they pass the Library. The pair suddenly find themselves alone standing outside the doors, Ray lets out a shuddering breath. “I’ll be okay, right?”

“You’ll be fine.” Joel says, kissing him softly. “I’ll be out in the Yard, so come find me there after, yeah?”

Ray nods. “Yeah, okay.” His hands are shaking slightly.

“Hey,” Joel lifts Ray’s chin to look him in the eyes. “Nothing’ll happen alright? It’s just M, Trevor won’t be there, and you’ll have a guard with you.” He smiles a little. “And maybe after we can celebrate Gavin’s escape a little under the bleachers.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Ray’s flushing slightly and he’s smiling. He takes a deep breath. “Now, you should go.”

Joel’s eyebrows furrow. “What? I’m gonna go in there with you.”

“No, you’re not. I got this, Joel. Promise.” Ray kisses him again when he goes to protest. ‘Now go.”

“Fine. But I’m not happy with that.”

Ray rolls his eyes. “Yeah, you can punish me later.”

Joel growls. “You bet your ass I will.” He kisses him one more time and then walks away.

“Okay,” Ray takes another deep breath. “I can do this.” He walks into the Library and spots Tim immediately. He’s sitting at the front service desk, head in his hand and hat hanging at an angle off his head. Ray makes his way up to him. “Uh, hey.”

“Oh,” Tim lifts his head up. “Hey, Ray. What can I help you with?”

Ray licks his lips. “Uh, I need your help.”

“With?”

“I need you to come with me to talk to M.”

Tim raises an eyebrow. “Townley?”

“Who?”

“Michael Townley. That’s his name.” Tim says.

Ray’s eyebrows raise. “Michael, huh?” He huffs out a small laugh. “What a coincidence. But yes, him.”

“Why do you need me to come with you?”

He coughs slightly. “It’s about Gavin. I know you know we did it and I also know that Conor could get in a lot of trouble if you say anything about it,”

Tim quirks a small smile. “Is that a threat?”

Ray shrugs. “Is it?”

This time Tim laughs loudly and it echos slightly throughout the Library. “I’ll come with you, kid, to keep Conor safe and to prevent you from getting your head bashed in.”

“Thanks.” Ray breathes. There’s a knot that loosens in his chest with relief when Tim says that.

Tim shrugs and stands and leads them to Solitary. “It’s nothing. Townley’s in Solitary - probably with Phillips, so, you should probably stay back while I’ll get him.” He has a hand resting on his taser strapped in his belt. He turns his eyes to Ray. “You ready?”

Ray nods. “Yeah, ready."


	10. Vigenére

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate the fallibility of the egomaniac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! It's been almost a month. I was away for a week in August and came back from NYC a few days ago where I saw a concert and met Tim Kasher (Almost none of you probably know who that is, but you know, I was fucking dying). But, here's a chapter! I think we're closing in on the end. 
> 
> And that Angels and Demons story is in the progress of being fully re-written. Mostly just cleaning it up (fixing past/present tense, dear god), and making it have a deeper plot. The first chapters should be up around Halloween, so stay tuned for that!

"You have ten minutes." Is all Tim says as he leads Townley to Ray.

Townley looks slightly put off at being dragged out of his cell and his eyes narrow further when he spots Ray. "The fuck you here for? I helped you, Trevor will kick both of our asses if he finds out."

Ray awkwardly shuffles on his feet. "Yeah, I, uh, kind of need another favor,"

" _Another_ favor?" Townley laughs. "Yeah, right."

"We just need you and Trevor to scare Blaine Gibson. He knows and he's had it out for me since I got here," He pleads. Then adds, "Besides I thought you guys loved this kinda thing; scaring people, maybe breaking a leg or two."

"I've already helped you more than I should've. And it's not like I'm really getting anything out of this deal."

Ray sighs. "I know, but please, Gavin's gonna get in touch with that guy and if we get out, we... We can help you guys out too."

Townley crosses his arms over his chest. "And I'm supposed to believe that bullshit? I've been in this game for a while, I know a rip-off when I see one,"

"Well it's the best bet you got on getting Trevor out. I don't know what he did to get in here, but I've seen what he can do, and I can only assume that he's not getting out of here anytime soon." Ray's heart is pounding and he's praying that his assumption is right.

Townley's jaw clenches once, twice, then, "Trevor may not be getting out of here, but I am, and if you guys manage this and don't get him out, I'll come find you and kill all of you."

Ray swallows hard and nods. He opens his mouth to say something back, but Townley smirks, just a little upturn of his lips, before turning and going back into his cell. He nearly jumps out of his skin when Tim's hand lands on his shoulder.

"You okay, kid?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." It's a lie and they both know it, but Ray's thankful when Tim doesn't say anything, just leads them back to the Library silently. Conor's leaning heavily against the doors with a bloody face and arms wrapped around himself. And Ray would bet a million dollars it was Blaine who did this.

"Fucking Christ," Tim hisses and he rushes from Ray's side to Conor's. "Again? Really?"

"Wasn't my fault." He slurs, half conscious. "Was jumped outside... Happy you're here... 'm gonna pass out now." He warns and Tim quickly catches him in his arms.

Ray quietly coughs. "Thanks for coming with me. It was probably Blaine that did, uh..." He trails off.

"Yeah," Tim nods absently to him, and Ray doesn't know if that's an _you're welcome_ or an agreement about Blaine. "This kid doesn't belong here." He whispers and his eyes shut.

And Ray should probably leave, knows it's the right thing to do, remembers how defensive Conor got when he asked before, but he can't help himself. "What'd he do?" He asks quietly.

Tim chuckles without humor and shakes his head. "Drugs. I was just a cop then and I got a call about an OD a year ago and I expected some kind of drug gang or something, but instead I find this kid; shaking and sweating from withdrawal and begging to die. I couldn't just leave him to fend for himself...I knew he wouldn't last his five year sentence."

"Oh, uh, wow, man." Ray stutters. He's not sure what he was expecting to hear, but it wasn't that. "I'm really happy he has someone like you to look out for him then."

"Someone had to."

Ray senses this is the end of their conversation and offers one more awkward goodbye before leaving. He's tired and all he really wants to do is be held by Joel and sleep for a million years until all this is over. He finds Joel in their cell, lying on the bottom bunk and smoking.

"If it smells like smoke in here tonight, I'm killing you." Ray sits down on the bed next to Joel.

Joel huffs out a small laugh. "I'd like to see you try, short stuff,"

"Oh fuck off, I'll kill you in your sleep."

Joel rolls his eyes. "So? How did it go? You don't seem to have any bruises on you," Joel asks. He stubs his cigarette out.

Ray shrugs. "He said he'd do it. His name's Michael Townley," Joel laughs at the name. "And I, uh, may have told him that if we all manage to get out we'd help get Trevor out."

Joel's laughter stops. "What?"

"It was the only way he'd do it!" Ray defends. "Besides, we saw Conor after, all beat to shit and I know Blaine did it. You can't tell me the asshole doesn't deserve."

The older sighs and rubs a hand down his face. "Jesus fuck. Okay, we are not going to tell any of them this until we're all out."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No, but we can't tell them now. There's too many problems already." Joel groans.

Ray bites his lip. "I'm sorry,"

Joel hurries to put a hand on his shoulder. "No, no, I would've done the same thing. But, Christ, Ray! I knew should've gone with you."

Ray can tell Joel's angry with him even though he’s trying not to be. “I’m sorry,” He says again. And then before he can stop himself, “I love you.” Joel looks at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. “Uh, I mean, shit. I didn’t…It’s only been three months, I...” Ray stumbles.

Joel smiles slightly and moves his hand to the back of Ray’s neck. “It’s alright. I like you a lot, probably a bit too much, but hey,” He bends down to catch Ray’s eyes. “It’s fine.”

Ray swallows thickly. “I, uh, thanks. For not, like, freaking out or anything.”

“Why would I freak out?” Joel chuckles. “Geoff hasn’t had any progress with Michael though, so you maybe wanna give it a try? I’ll tell the others about Trevor and Townley, minus the other agreement.”

Ray’s thankful for the change in subject. “Sure. And yeah, thanks. So, I’ll probably see you during dinner then? I’ll try and drag Michael out to eat with us.”

Joel smiles. “Sounds good.” He leans forward and kisses Ray.

\-----

"We've only known each other for barely three months! This kid doesn't even know what being in love means!" Joel's freaking out in Jack's cell and having a serious case of deja vu.

Jack's playing Solitaire on the bottom bed. "Well it's not like you said it back or anything," He says, too calmly.

Joel scoffs. "Why I would I say it back? I don't love him!" His pacing pauses. "Do I?"

"I dunno, Joel," Jack sighs and places an eight down.

"I guess cause maybe I haven't exactly seen anyone since I've been in here, maybe I do? Or maybe it's cause this fucking kid gets here and starts fucking all this shit up and is suddenly getting us out of here. What the fuck, do I love him?" Joel's a second away from hyperventilating. He's pretty sure he's too old to be having problems like this.

Jack hums. "Stop rambling, idiot. Would you give up gold for him?"

Joel stops and thinks. "Uh, shit."

Jack stops playing and looks up, eyebrows raised. "Whoa, seriously? I was just kidding, man,"

"Oh my God. What do I do? This is prison. And even if we do get out of here, we’ll never have a fucking normal life or relationship - hell, we barely have a healthy relationship as it is,” Joel has his hands in his hair.

“I don’t see why your relationship isn’t healthy,”

“It’s been three months and we’re already saying we’ve fallen for each other. That’s not healthy.” Joel starts to pace again.

Jack rolls his eyes. “I suppose. Then again, when have you ever been healthy.”

“You know, I come to you, one of my best friends, for some advice and instead I get insults and you playing Solitaire,” Joel’s voice is laced with sarcasm.

Another eye roll. “Maybe you should, you know, wait until we all get out and then see if that love is still burning away in your heart or if it was just the prison loneliness getting to you.”

“What happens if I still love him when we get out but he doesn’t? Just cross that bridge when I get to it?”

A shrug this time. “You may not need to, that bridge probably doesn’t even exist.”

Joel runs a hand through his hair. He really fucking hopes that bridge doesn’t exist, because if it does, he doesn’t know how the hell he’s going to get across it.

\-----

Ray stands in the doorway to Michael’s. The redhead is laying on the bottom bunk, with the sheets pulled up over his head. Michael doesn’t make any acknowledgement that he’s heard anything, so Ray walks in and sits on the bed next to him.

“Uh, hey,” Ray starts. He isn’t expecting a response and he doesn’t get one. “So, I know Geoff came by here earlier, and I know you probably don’t want to talk, so you could listen, I guess.” He swallows. “Well, you can be happy that at least Gav made it out and didn’t get caught. And we’ll get out too, and you’ll see him again. You know that right?”

“Of course I know that,” Michael whispers. “But there’s still a part of me that worries that maybe he got killed or he’ll get caught, or we won’t get out.” He sighs.

“Well it’s good to be a little worried; fear keeps you fast.” Ray says, smiling a little. A few minutes of silence go by. “Do you want to come to Dinner with us? We’re all kinda worried about you.”

“No.”

Ray sighs. “Have you eaten anything today?”

A shrug.

“You need to eat, man. Gavin wouldn’t want you to starve yourself. Don’t you think he’d want you to eat so you don’t collapse when he comes back for us?”

The sheet is pulled down from over Michael’s head. “I dunno, maybe, I guess.”

Ray smiles. “That’s the spirit, besides, he’s not dead, right?”

Michael rolls his eyes. “Not yet,” He jokes. “Idiot would fall down a staircase and die.”

“Only ‘cause you’d push him.”

Michael laughs, loud and genuine, and Ray’s pretty sure this can be counted as a success.

\-----

It’s after five long days of everyone waiting nervously, that Michael gets a visitor during in the afternoon during Free Time.

It’s not Gavin like Michael was half hoping it would be, but instead there’s a guy with glasses and black, floppy hair sitting behind the piece of glass separating them. Michael raises an eyebrow when he notices a tattoo on the inside of the guy’s index finger of a pink handlebar mustache.  

Michael picks up the phone. “Uh...Hello,”

“Jones?” He asks.

Michael’s eyebrows shoot up at the deep voice that he hears. Is that, that guys voice? No way, there’s no way a voice could be that buttery and nice. “Yes, that’s me. Who’re you?”

“Mark. Lester sent me.”

“Well? Is everything alright? It’s almost been a week and nothing.” Michael hisses.

A lazy shrug. “Lester’s paranoid. He also needed time to get info on all you guys. Everything’s fine though, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t.” He smiles. “Now, here,” He holds up a folded piece of paper and slides it through the bottom of the glass.

On the front of it reads: _“Never underestimate the fallibility of the egomaniac” - Liz_

 

_MgCr CrOMnF BMgHNaCrS, CrKCVBS, MgMnMnSiVNa BHVNCrS ClKAlNaCrMn, BeKBCr KV CrLi MnSiLiNe OAlBeB VNaMgTiMg Ca TiFeFeCr. TiOAr’Na MgWLi SMgC. ArK_ _MgHTiCCNaFe AlMgTi VKScBeFSc AlBScBe OCFeTi HN CrMnS SkSiArScLiLi NeOKBe CCa MgO CrMnS TiNONe. Ar KFBeHeNCHCrVNa HFeVS CaCr HArCaCrHNNa. FeB HHBS VVLi_ _ClOMn NaFe CrFeCr CTiMgNFe SMgTiLiF MnCaFeFeMn HHBS BeSFMg ArKMg CaAr KN BFCrKNeCrO AlMgAr. FeCr HFeVS TiNaAlAlS LiNSi BK BAr MgCCVV._

_  
_

_-Lester_

 

“What the fuck does his say?”

Mark laughs. “Like I said: Paranoid.”

Michael rolls his eyes. “How are we supposed to read this? And who the fuck is Liz?” ”

“He said one of you guys will be able to decode it. Good luck.” Mark salutes as he hangs up the phone and leaves.

“What the fuck even.” Michael mumbles. He hangs up his own phone and shoves the folded piece of paper in his pocket. He’s still grumbling under his breath when he reaches the others in the Yard under the bleachers.

“Michael!” Ray announces as he joins the others. Unsurprisingly he’s sitting in Joel’s lap.

“Why _under_ the bleachers?” Michael asks as he sits down.  

Geoff groans and looks at Ray pointedly “‘Cause someone didn’t want to sit outside in the sun.”

“Hey, I didn’t want to go outside at all,” Ray defends.

“It’s the best place for secrecy! Minimal guards and a big space where prisoners are usually spread out!” Geoff yells, voice cracking.

“Then being under the bleachers is even better for secrecy!” Ray argues back. Joel’s laughing and has an arm around Ray to keep him from going for Geoff.

“So who visited you?” Ryan asks Michael as he sits down in the grass. “I imagine it wasn’t Gavin or Dan,”

“It wasn’t,” Michael agrees. “It was some guy named Mark, he said Lester sent him and he gave me this,” He pulls out the note and hands it to Geoff.

He pulls the same confused face that Michael did as he reads it. “What’s it say? Who's Liz?”

“I don’t know,” Michael shrugs. “The guy said that one of us would be able to decode it,”

Geoff looks the note over again. “Well, he didn’t really give us a key, did he?” He flips it over. “‘Never underestimate the fallibility --’”

“Of an egomaniac,” Ray finishes.

“How’d you know that?” Geoff asks. He hands it to Ray when he reaches for it.

“It’s a quote from a game, Liz is short of Elizabeth. She knew codes,” He explains as he scans the paper.

“So what? You learned an entire code because it was in a game?” Ryan asks incredulously.

Ray rolls his eyes. “I wanted to know if the cipher actually worked so I learned it. They’re elements, Hydrogen is A and Iron is Z, give me a sec. And a pen.”

Jack hands over a pencil and Ray starts scribbling down letters. “So, you not only memorized a cipher, you also memorized the entire Periodic Table of Elements?” He asks.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Ray scoffs. “I only memorized the first twenty six.”

“Oh, well of course.” Jack rolls his eyes.

Joel is watching Ray write over his shoulder. “It decodes to a bunch of gibberish?” He asks.

“No, it’s still encrypted.” Ray says.

“It was encrypted twice?” Geoff asks.

“I need the keyword,”

“That’s all I was given, sorry.” Michael shrugs.

“Oh. Egomaniac. A reference and a clue, ha. Give me a minute, I need to think. I haven’t decoded anything in a while.” Ray uses his leg as a writing surface.

Geoff turns to Michael. “How did he know one of us would be able to read it?”

Michael shrugs. “He did his research on us, I guess. It’s not that hard to tell that Ray likes video games, one google of his name and his Gamertag is probably the first thing that comes up. Guess he built from there.”

“Got it!” Ray cries, smiling. He starts reading: “At four thirty, Monday, August twenty fourth, some of my guys will start a riot. Don’t ask who. Go through the locked back door in the laundry room up to the roof. A helicopter will be waiting. It will fly you to the beach where Gavin will meet you in an armored van. He will drive you to my house.”

“What?” Geoff asks.

Ray shrugs and hands him the paper. “That’s what it says. Here,”

“Fuck, man,” Geoff reads the paper again. “This is really happening.”

“And in a week.” Jack deadpans.

“Why a helicopter?” Joel asks. “Isn’t that, I dunno, a bit conspicuous?”  

“Hiding in plain sight?” Ryan suggests.

Michael, who’s been silent since Ray read the message, asks, “Is there really a locked door in the laundry room that leads up to the roof?”

Geoff nods. “Yeah, a guy once picked the lock and snuck up there to jump. He always talked about how he could talk to Angels or something.”

“Did he die?” Ray asks.

“Surprisingly, he didn’t. I’m not sure what happened to him though. None of the guards would talk about it.”

Ray turns to Joel. “Do you know what happened?”

Joel nods. “These two guys, brothers, picked him up from the parking lot. They thought maybe they were all brothers, but the jumper was just a friend or something. No one’s heard anything about any of them since.”

“That’s kinda uncomfortable.” Ray mumbles. He tucks his head underneath Joel’s chin.

After Geoff finishes passing the note around for everyone to read he says, “So, what? We don’t do anything but act normal for the next week?” He frowns. “Don’t you think the guards will be suspicious if this works? Gavin escapes, then the only person that knew anything mysteriously goes silent with a broken leg and arm, and then all six of us escape?”

Michael shakes his head. “Lester’s obviously smart. And he has guys planted here and access to someone who can drive a helicopter. I think we’re gonna be safe. Besides, if worse comes to worse we can, like, bribe Tim to throw the other guards off.”

“Would he do that?” Jack asks, skeptically.

“He would if I asked,” Ray says. “Apparently Conor talks nicely about me or something. But I think we’ll be okay.” He glances over to Michael with a smile.

Ryan laughs a bit hysterically. “I can’t wait to be out of here. Lester might have jobs for us and it’ll be great! I've missed it, that rush. You’ll all learn how to shoot a gun -”

“Well, I have actually shot a gun.” Ray interrupts.

“Yeah, me too.” Geoff adds.

Ryan rolls his eyes. “Okay, well the rest of you will learn how to shoot a gun. It’ll be grand.” He has a slightly manic look in his eyes.

Ray looks at Joel nervously who just shrugs and pecks him on the lips. Ray smiles into the kiss and deepens it with a swipe of his tongue. The other’s ignore them, instead focusing on Ryan.

“You, uh, feeling okay there, Ryan?” Geoff asks.

“Hm? What? Yeah, I’m fine. I’m great.” He’s smiling widely. “Just...Excited.”

Geoff rolls his eyes. “Stop being fucking creepy.” Michael glances at Ray and when did he suddenly get under Joel?

A beat of silence goes by before Ryan stands and say, “I gotta head in, I heard someone left a can of gasoline in the showers.”

“Fuck,” Jack curses. “I have to leave too, Library duty.” He follows Ryan back inside the prison. Michael is pretty sure they're both lying through their teeth to get away from the awkward scene of Joel and Ray.

Michael awkwardly looks over where his two friends are still making out, then at Geoff. “Should we tell them...or…?”

Geoff nods. “Uh, shouldn’t you guys -”

“I am going to fuck him whether you guys are here or not.” Joel growls out.

Ray laughs. “Kinky.”

“Yeah, _I’m_ the kinky one,” Joel rolls his eyes and sucks a mark on the hollow of Ray’s throat and adds a matching one next to it.

Ray looks over Joel's shoulder. “Aw, they’ve left.” He gasps, fisting his hands in Joel’s hair. “Fuck,”

Joel grins. “That’s the plan.”

“Your dirty talk needs a little work.” Ray laughs. He lets Joel pull his shirt off and whistles when he removes his own.

Joel rolls his eyes and deepens his voice a bit. “Just imagine when we get outta here and into a real room where there’s no one else around and I can make you fucking scream.” He slips a hand into Ray’s pants and wraps it around his cock. “I’ll keep you handcuffed to the bed and swallow you down until you’re begging me to come, but I won’t let you.”

Ray keens. “‘Cause you’re a fucking asshole.” He means it to be harsher, but it comes out as a whimper more than anything.

“It’ll be for all the times you’ve sat on my lap and squirmed around knowing I couldn’t do anything but grit my teeth.” Joel nips at his earlobe.

“Cash all those in at same time?” Ray gasps out. He bites his lip when Joel shifts his pants down over his ass.

Joel hums and holds up two fingers to Ray’s mouth. He sucks them in, gripping Joel’s wrist and swirling his tongue around them. He feels a stab of smugness when Joel’s eyes darken and the pressure Joel has on his hip becomes harder, bruising. Joel narrows his eyes and widens Ray’s mouth with his fingers before pulling them away, barely giving him a second to breathe, and presses them up against his hole.

Ray tries to press his hips down and whines when the hand on his hip tightens in warning. “You gonna make me beg _now_?”

Joel rolls his head as if thinking. “Could be fun, to pull you apart piece by piece until all you can do is beg and then put you back together again.” His fingers press in and Ray gasps, eyes screwing shut. “But I think I’ll save that for when we’re outta here. Give you something to look forward to.”

Ray’s whimpering. “Yeah, okay, whatever. But for now, you should fuck me.”

Joel quirks an eyebrow. “I dunno, you think I could make you come just like this? With only my fingers and voice?”

“Fuck, Joel, c’mon. Please,” His head tilts back when Joel’s fingers move faster in him. “Please, please, I’ll be good - _ah, fucking shit_  - I’ll do anything, just please!”

Joel licks up Ray’s neck, humming. “Please what?”

Ray finds it unfair that Joel’s still sounds composed and calm while he’s fucking falling apart. He groans, frustrated. “Fuck me, come on, please?”

“I’ll make you a deal.”

“A deal?” Ray’s breathless.

Joel nods and crooks his fingers making Ray keen. “‘M gonna make you come so fucking hard right now, but after,” His fingers are moving faster and Ray can’t fucking concentrate on anything but that. “After, the next time you’re coming will be in a bed in a hotel with my cock in you.”

Ray’s nodding and shaking so fucking hard. His hands are gripping onto Joel's shoulders, nails digging in and leaving crescent shaped marks. “Fuck, yes, anything.”

He barely registers Joel’s smirk before there’s a hand on his cock stroking once, twice, before he’s tipping over the edge with a goddamn _wail_. There’s a hand covering his mouth, muffling him and lips at his ear still whispering dirty promises. When he comes back down from whatever Heaven Joel just shot him to, he’s panting and feeling so blissed out he’s pretty sure he can’t move.

“So, dirty talk, huh?” Joel asks, smirking. His shirt is back on and he’s wrestling Ray back into his own.

Ray can’t find the energy to glare. “And apparently everything you said you'd do to me. Wait, did you…?”

Joel waves him off. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll make it up to me later.”

“Yeah, okay.” Ray agrees. He laughs breathlessly when Joel hauls him up off the grass. “Hang on, fuck,” He’s tired still doesn’t want to move, so he leans his weight on Joel’s side. “Carry me.”

Joel rolls his eyes but scoops him up into his arms. “It’s like, three in the afternoon. Don’t fall asleep, I don’t want you keeping me up all night again.”

“Stop getting me off in the afternoon then.” Ray mumbles, eyes closing.

Joel jostles his arms, shaking Ray. “Hey, no, I’m serious.” His voice is deep and even though Ray just came, his cock shows a bit of interest. It’s a demand if Ray ever heard one. “Understand?”

Ray forces his eyes open reluctantly. “Yes, sir.” He says. He rolls his eyes when Joel smirks down at him. “Cocky asshole.”

“Not if it’s true.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.” Ray rolls his eyes. There's a spot on his neck that seems to be throbbing and he reaches a hand to touch it gingerly. “Oh, fuck.” He hisses. There's definitely a bruise or something there.

At least Joel has the sense to look sheepish now. “Sorry about that, I got excited.”

Ray hums and closes his eyes. “‘M not sleeping.”

“Better not be. Have to punish you again if you were.”

Ray laughs. “Love you.”

He’s not expecting a response and is surprised when Joel says, “Uh, yeah, you too.” Not exactly _I love you_ , but it’s progress. He smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole coding thing in this is really from a game (BioShock: Burial At Sea) and I really did learn it and that code really does translate correctly. It's called the Vigenere Cipher, it's legit, seriously. A new character too...
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Stalk me on
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr!](http://exterminatorviolence.tumblr.com/)


	11. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. Hahaha. Remember me? Remember when I didn't write about wide receivers? Remember this story?? I sure didn't until today. But it's finished, and thank you to everyone who read and left comments/kudos and who was patient as hell with me. <3

Ray is fucking terrified, adrenaline coursing through him making him feel high. He’s standing on the fucking roof about to get on a fucking helicopter and he can still hear the sounds of the riot. He turns back to look at the helicopter and the four people already inside. Joel’s behind them holding the door closed and yelling at Ray to  _ get in the fucking helicopter _ . 

His head keeps turning to look at Joel and how is he going to get to the helicopter before it takes off? The pilot seems less than concerned about the whole thing.

“Dude, you gotta get the fuck on!” Michael’s yelling at him.

Against Ray’s better judgement, he instead turns back and runs to Joel, pulling at his arm. “Come on, I can’t leave you here!” He yells over the noise.

Joel grits his teeth. “We’re  _ both _ going to be left here if you don’t get that in that helicopter!”  

“Yeah, well,” Ray shrugs. “I’m not getting on without you.”

Everyone behind them is yelling at them both. There’s nothing that could be used to block the door. Joel grabs Ray’s hand tightly. “Are you ready to run for your fucking life?”

Ray’s eyes are lit up and he grins, reckless. “Dude, yes.”

Joel smiles back a little nervously. They start running, Joel practically dragging the younger behind him. Ray hears the door behind them get kicked open and he turns to look. Jon’s standing there, pistol in hand, looking shocked at the scene in front of him, like he isn’t sure where he should aim.

A sudden bloom of pain makes Ray stumble and trip. He holds his side and watches as red starts to bleed through his uniform. Joel looks back and curses, eyes wide. He scoops Ray into his arms and carries him the last few feet to the helicopter.

Joel lays him out on the floor and Jack is yelling at the pilot to start flying. Ray’s vision is swimming and he’s vaguely aware of the helicopter taking off and he can hear the door sliding closed.

He’s being handed a handful of orange cloth and Joel’s saying something to him. “Keep pressure on it,”

He nods, but he must not be doing a good job because a second later, Michael’s hands are pushing his out of the way and pressing down on his side instead. “Hurts,” He slurs.

“Yeah, I know,” Joel murmurs. He’s cradling Ray’s head in his lap, brushing his hair off his forehead. “Told you to just get in the helicopter,”

Ray tries to shrug and ends up coughing and wincing. “Sorry,”

Joel chuckles with a watery smile. “Don’t be sorry. Just don’t die,”

“I’m trying my best.”

“I think the bullet went right through him,” Jack says. “We’ll get him to a hospital when we get to Gavin.”

Geoff keeps looking away and yelling at the pilot to hurry the fuck up. Ryan seems a little  _ too  _ intrigued by the wound and Ray’s slightly grateful that Michael is the one holding it. His eyes turn back up to Joel’s. “I’m...I’m gonna pass out now.” His eyes flutter shut and the noise fades out.

\-----

When Ray wakes up, he’s not in a hospital like he expected, but in a small apartment on a lumpy couch. There’s voices coming from a different room and the entire left side of his torso feels like it’s on fire. He gingerly sits up, hissing at the pain. He’s been taken out of his prison uniform and put in jeans and a purple hoodie. He lifts it up and sees white bandages wrapped around his torso. 

“Hey,” A voice speaks and Ray turns to see Joel leaning against the door frame to the room. He’s wearing a hoodie that’s too big and a pair of loose jeans. “You’re up.”

Ray clears his throat. “Up and confused. How long was I out?”

Joel moves and sits next to Ray on the couch. “About six hours,”

“And where are we?”

“Gavin’s apartment. We were forbidden to take you to the hospital because our faces are everywhere,”

Ray nods and winces. “Alright, makes sense.”

“How’re you feeling?” Joel asks, brow creasing.

“In pain, mostly. Happy I’m not dead,” Ray jokes. “But seriously, do you have anything I could have for the pain?”

Joel nods and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pill bottle. “Here,” He hands it to Ray. “It’s Oxycodone. Do you want me to get you a glass of water?”

Ray shakes his head. “Nah, I’m fine.” He pops two in his mouth and swallows them dry. He hands them back to Joel with a shaky hand. “You should hang on to these though. I, uh, I kinda use to have a problem with drugs. I should be okay as long as you have them.”

“Yeah, okay.” Joel says and pockets the pills again. 

“So are we staying here for a bit?” He rests his head against Joel’s shoulder.

Joel sighs. “Apparently. Even Geoff isn’t stupid enough to really check into a motel. Gavin says he has a guestroom and Michael argued people could sleep on the floor,” 

Ray laughs then winces. “Oh, hurts to laugh.” His eyes flutter shut.

“Sorry,” Joel apologizes, running his fingers through the younger’s hair. “You want to lay down in a bed?”

Ray opens his mouth to answer when the sound of a plate breaking comes from the kitchen. “Should we, uh.” He motions slowly towards the room.

“I’m sure they’ll work it all out.” Joel shrugs. “You scared the shit ouf of me,”

He hums. “Scared the shit out of myself too. ‘M sorry.” He apologizes and lets his eyes drift shut. “Did you ever tell them about the deal with Townley?”

Joel sighs, his fingers freezing. “I didn’t. I...I’m not really sure how to bring it up,”

“We could just not tell them ever.”

“And wait for Townley to come slit our throats while we’re sleeping?” Joel asks.

Ray shakes his head. “We can cross that bridge when we get there.”

“More like  _ if  _ we get there.” Joel scoffs.

There’s another loud crash from the kitchen, this time accompanied with shouting voices. Ray opens his eyes. “I guess they don’t care if they wake up _ the person that’s been shot!”  _ He raises his voice for the last part of the sentence.

Gavin jogs out of the kitchen and his face lights up when  he sees Ray. “X-Ray! You didn’t die!”

Ray huffs out a laugh, wincing. “Can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Gavin frowns. “Does it still hurt?”

“Uh, it did when I woke up. Joel gave me some pills though, so it’s starting to fade for now,” Ray shrugs. “Hey, what’re you all shouting about?”

The Brit makes a face. “People are arguing on who should sleep on the floor,” He smiles then. “But you guys can have the guest bedroom, ‘cause you got shot and all.”

Ray hums and sits up, adjusting his glasses. “Thanks, Vav. Knew I could count on you.” His eyes flutter. “How’ve you been? Surviving out here in the real world?”

“Oh, you know. I’ve mostly just been waiting for you mooks to show up. You guys made a helluva escape, Lester’s probably imploding as we speak.”

He laughs a little, letting his head loll against Joel’s shoulder again. “I think someone mentioned a bed?”

“Oh, yeah, totally. Joel, pick him up.” Gavin says.

“I can get up on my own,” Ray argues, standing on shaky legs, only to be caught by Joel’s arms when his legs give out. “Alright fine. Carry me, my knight in shining armor.”

Joel chuckles into his hair and carries him to Gavin’s spare bedroom which is really just a room with a mattress placed on the floor. He places Ray gingerly onto the mattress, brushing some of his hair off his forehead, and takes his glasses off, setting them down on the floor next to him.

He carefully pulls Ray’s jeans off, leaving him in just the hoodie, and lifts the blanket over him. He goes to leave, but a hand grabbing the bottom of his jeans stops him.

“Stay,” Ray mumbles, looking up at him. “Please.”

Joel blinks down at him, once, twice, before smiling a little. “Of course.” He strips off his own jeans and settles down next to him, wrapping an arm around the younger when he tucks his head onto his chest, sighing happily.

“Can you believe we got out?” Ray whispers, eyes shut.

“Not really,” Joel answers, fingers tracing light patterns on his arm. “I keep expecting to wake up back in the cell, if I’m honest.”

Ray huffs out a small laugh. “I know what you mean. But hey, we did it, we got our whole life ahead of us.” After a beat, he whispers, “I love you.”

Joel’s hand freezes and he looks down at the smaller man tucked around him. Love. Joel doesn’t really know what love is, what it’s supposed to look or feel like, but maybe it’s supposed to like Ray, and it’s supposed to feel like a warmth that’s glowing around his heart. He’s not entirely sure still, but he does know that for the first time, in a long time, he’s happy.

So he looks down at Ray with a fondness in his eyes and says, “I love you too.”

And who knows what’ll happen next; if Townley will come find them, or if they’ll start pulling off heists with Lester, all he knows is that he’s happy here, with Ray and his five other idiotic friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes? Comments? Just want to yell at me? Lemme know!  
> [Stalk me on tumblr](http://www.exterminatorviolence.tumblr.com/)


End file.
